Not My Body
by TotallyawesomeKB
Summary: Kurt's a saviour sibling as he is a genetic match for his brother Finn who was diagnosed with Leukaemia. Kurt doesnt understand why he has to go through surgery for Finn but Burt says it makes Finn better. Kurt finds out why he was born and runs away. What about Santana, their adopted sister? She feels useless because she can't help. Eventual Klaine and Brittana. Dont own Glee.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Not my body Chapter 1: New**

**Prologue**

"Emergency services? Yes I'm calling for my son, he's coughing up blood and it doesn't seem to be getting better. He's – oh my gosh – he's just fainted and I just…I don't know what to do." Carole Hummel spoke, a sense of panic in her tone as her body shook anxiously.

Finn Hummel was lying on his side in his bed, a pool of blood soaked into the sheets like water to a sponge. As she spoke, more blood splattered out of her little boy's mouth and over the little teddy bear that was to the side of Finn; the soft bear now looking as if it had been in some mass murder. Finn's pink lips had fresh blood staining them and his cries were interrupted by the upbringings of the liquid and the coughs. Carole put the phone on her shoulder and rested her ear on it as she quickly got her son to sit up and patted Finn's back a little, hoping that the new position wouldn't cause him to choke on his own blood, and then grabbed the phone again to hold it to her ear.

"Okay Ma'am," The caller spoke calmly as if they had done this many times before, "just keep calm while we sort out your whereabouts and the patient's information. Could you tell us his name and where you are right now please?"

Carole mumbled her address and her son's name, speaking cautiously as if her emotional state could worsen Finn's condition. Right now, Carole was scared, worried and upset as any mother would be if their child suddenly began coughing up blood and slipping in and out of consciousness. Everything was out of her control and she didn't like it. She felt so helpless for her son and wished she could do something to help. Carole was on the verge of having a minor panic attack; her husband, Burt, was at the car workshop and she was left with her baby boy Finn who, for all she knew, could die. He was only 2 years old.

"Ok ma'am, we're sending over an ambulance as we speak, they should be here in a matter of minutes. To help a little, try and keep him awake some how to stop him going into a coma. Keep him sat up as well so no blood can get caught in his throat and cause him to cough more or choke." Carole thanked the man on the phone and hung up. She scooped up her baby in her arms swung him gently as his cries began to weaken. She looked down at her innocent son, so small and weak. It was unfair that someone so new to the world could experience something so dreadful. The tears fell down Carole's face and onto Finn's baby soft cheeks as she wondered why Finn had to endure some terror of the world he was introduced to so early in his life.

As she let her thoughts linger in her confused mind, her ears caught up with the world around her, only to notice that Finn wasn't crying anymore. She looked down at her son. His eyes were closed and his breathing became shallower. Finn wasn't moving at all apart from the faint movement of his small, fragile chest. Carole's eyes went wide and she sunk to her knees while simultaneously cradling Finn to her chest. He felt so cold to her and Carole's breathing became more rapid.

The sirens snapped her out of this state and she raced down stairs with Finn as the paramedics knocked on the door. She opened the door and quickly but surely gave Finn over to them to see what they could do to help. They hurried over to the back of the ambulance and placed the innocent child on a Gurnee. An oxygen mask was placed over Finn's small bloody mouth as they hurriedly prepared to leave for the hospital. The mask supposedly keeping Finn alive covered a majority of his face making him seem more helpless than he already was. The paramedics alerted Carole that they needed to leave so she got into the ambulance as they waited, what seemed decades, to get to the hospital.

Their journey to the hospital began to shorten slowly as they made their way up the many roads in pursuit of reaching the destination. Finn wasn't waking up from his coma so the paramedics continued to make sure his pulse was stabilising enough to give Carole some reassurance that Finn would be somewhat okay. They weren't sure what was wrong with Finn just yet, which just increased the urgencies of getting to the hospital. The ambulance turned again to go down yet another road and everything in the back of the vehicle shook. Finn's pulse was not stabilizing so one of the paramedics put one hand on top of the other and pushed down gently but surely on Finn's little chest, while the other paramedic wrote down everything that was happening to Finn to report to the doctors once they got to the hospital.

Finn had lost a lot of blood and water from the coughing and vomiting so his body was dehydrated and lacked blood. The paramedic continued to push of the boy's chest which resulted in an upchuck of blood to cover the inside of the mask on his face. His eyes were now open but didn't have that sparkle that Carole would usually see. Instead, his eyes reflected Carole's feelings right now; scared.

The ambulance finally pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital and the little baby boy was rushed into the child unit to be examined and treated by the nurses. They pushed the Gurnee through the busy corridors and down into a private room where Doctor Kinsmen waited. Carole was rushing behind, constantly trying to look over the nurses shoulders at Finn to see if he was any worse or better. Her heart felt heavy as she saw Finn lying there looking around at everything that rushed past him, struggling to keep still as he looked for anyone that he could recognise even at his young age. The tears made his eyes shimmer as they went wide and Carole was on the verge of crying even more but she knew that her state could affect Finn's already panicked feelings.

The Gurnee was rushed into the room with the Doctor and Carole cautiously waited behind the glass outside the room so she could see any progress on her son but stay away from the mad amount of people trying to diagnose Finn's health issues. She turned away as she heard the beeping sounds pick up pace and sunk into a plastic white chair to calm down a little. The worried mother tried to block out the sounds in the room behind her; the doctors discussions, the constant beeping and her baby's cries for help and security.

The phone in her pocket vibrated and a built in tune played. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket and answered the call from her husband.

"Carole? Where are you and Finn? I went upstairs and found the bloodstained sheets in Finn's bed. Are you okay? Is Finn okay? That's a lot of blood Carole." His deep tone filled Carole's ears and gave her a sense of security. More tears fell down Carole's face as she spoke key parts of what had happened. "Finn…was coughing b-blood….coma….hospital." She said shakily, trying to speak without breaking into more tears.

"Honey" Burt spoke surprisingly calm, "I'm on my way now, just hang on and I'll be there soon to hear what they have to say. I can't promise that everything is going to be okay but I can promise that we'll get through it together. Love you." Carole mumbled a quite reply and hung up, shaking her head before placing it in the palms of her hands to cry.

Because the car shop was nearer to the hospital it didn't take too long to get there as Burt drove quickly to where his son and wife were. Mr. Hummel was getting stressed out because he wanted to know why his son was in this unfair predicament but he didn't want to get too angry or stressed in case he had a heart attack. He hastily pulled up to the hospital and practically ran in there demanding to know where his son was being held. The nurse at the reception calmly got a fellow nurse to escort him to the room seeing as he was family. They rounded a corner and Burt rushed over to his wife who was scarily quite as she sat motionless in the plastic chair. The nurse then left as he took hold of her hands and knelt down on the floor in front of her. She lifted her head up and looked sorrowfully at him before being pulled into a hug.

At that moment, Mr. Kinsmen walked out of the room and asked if he could talk to the Hummel's about Finn's health. Burt stood up with Carole and they motioned for the Doctor to begin speaking the diagnostics. Dr. Kinsmen looked slightly uncomfortable; he was fiddling with his hands and his expression wasn't plain, it had a sadder tone to it.

"Well we found the reason that Finn was disposing the blood," he sighed sadly "There was no eternal bleeding which is a positive but we discovered some purple marks upon his skin; stomach and legs mainly. It seems that Finn has developed Leukaemia." He paused a moment to let the devastating news take effect. Carole buried her head into Burt's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Burt's expression didn't change but it was obvious that some tears were beginning to form. He kissed his wife's head to give her some reassurance. The Doctor continued, "But it's good that we found this out earlier because the treatment will have more effect. We can't predict what will happen later in your son's life but we can offer support and options to help however we can." Burt nodded in understanding.

"What options do we have?" Burt asked, wondering what his son would have to go through in his life.

Dr. Kinsmen lead the parents to his office and sat them down as he got out some paperwork and leaflets that had information on Leukaemia treatment.

"Now with most people diagnosed with Leukaemia we recommend the usual treatment which explains itself in the leaflets I'll give you at the end. But I understand if you don't want your young son to go through the needles and spend a significant amount of his life in hospital. Along with this treatment, if you wish to choose it, it may require occasional surgery as parts of his system could fail." Carole let out a gasp in between quiet sobs. "I presume you know that we have many organ and blood donors available?" Burt nodded "Good. I'd like you to know that we can't always offer donors as they can be scarce sometimes but I'd like to give you the option of genetic donors. You may also know them as saviour siblings?" Burt raised his eyebrows in confusion. The Doctor picked up on this and continued. "A saviour sibling is when someone is born with a genetic match to the person diagnosed with something like Leukaemia. If the person with the illness has, lets say, a kidney failure, the sibling could then go to surgery to donate the needed kidney for their sibling and this would apply to any other organs also. As the parents, you can't donate because your organs would be too large for your son to handle but saviour siblings are an option."

Burt looked at his wife and she nodded. "Are you sure we can handle this honey? Do you want two kids?" She nodded again and Burt told Dr. Kinsmen that this is what they wanted.

"We can offer your wife IVF treatment that can be sorted out today to make sure we don't leave the age gap too wide and with in two to three days you could be pregnant"

They nodded and were handed the information leaflets. They said goodbye and The Hummel's headed to the area for IVF consultation.

Once Burt had done his bit and left Carole to have the IVF treatment he went back to the room that Finn had been moved to. It was a small room but at least it was a private one. There were a few drips held up and a respiratory machine at the side that beeped slowly but steadily. Finn was lying on the bed dressed in the tacky hospital gown that was a bit too big for him. There was a needle in his left arm and a purple mark was just above the needle. A tube was connected to the needle to let the blood transfer into his body. The little boy was sleeping soundly so Burt sat down in a cushioned green chair away from all the machines surrounding Finn and fell asleep.

~oOo~

Nine months later Carole was the one being admitted into the hospital. Her water had broken during a visit to see Finn and Burt was already there as well. A nurse helped her into wheelchair and pushed her to the maternity unit. After 9 hours of agonising pain, Carole had given birth to a beautiful little boy.

Burt was able to get Finn wheeled into the room to see his new little brother. Finn had gotten more purple and blue marks over the months but he still seemed like the happy little boy he usually was. He was in another hospital gown like Carole's and he had tube going through his nose but his smile drew all that away.

Burt smiled at the scene in front of him; he had a loving wife and two amazing sons. Today was a good day; in fact, it was one of the best moments of Burt Hummel's life.

About an hour later a social worker arrived to talk to Burt about an issue that had arisen about two weeks ago. The social worker began to talk "Mr. Hummel, I have recent information that you know a Miss Sophia Ricardo and that you were appointed God father of her daughter that was born about two weeks ago?" Burt nodded but wondered where this was going. Sophia was a college friend that he stayed in touch with and helped Sophia when she needed him. "Unfortunately she died during child birth and her boyfriend left when he found out she was pregnant so now her daughter has been passed down to you. If you are willing to take her, I have adoption papers here; if not then we will admit her to a orphanage." Burt held his finger up as if to say to give him a moment and he made his way back into the room where his wife and sons were.

The worried look on Burt's face made Carole concerned. "Honey who was that? What's wrong? Is it Finn?" He shook his head vigorously.

"It was a social worker" He began "Sophia died during childbirth and….and her daughter has been passed down to…us." Burt was still coming to realisation of all this but Carole had a big smile on her face. Her husband raised an eyebrow and let Carole speak.

"I've always wanted a little girl." She said happily. Burt went to sit down next to Carole and took her hand.

"Carole We just got a little boy, are you sure you want another child?" Burt asked carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"Definitely! Think about it, the little girl is basically the same age as this little one here" She gestured to the bundle in her arm "It would give our boys someone to talk to because they'll be out of school a bit. We're quite wealthy and I don't think we should give her to an orphanage where she doesn't have anyone mildly related to her."

"Okay" Was all Burt said. He smiled and kissed her before going back to the social worker and officially making this little girl a Hummel.

Today was a good day; in fact, it was one of the best moments of Burt Hummel's life.


	2. Chapter 2: Ordinary

**Not My Body Chapter 2: Ordinary**

"And as our society changes…"

Kurt Hummel, 17, sat in his social studies class at McKinley High School listening to his teach drone on and on about how our society was changing due to….well Kurt didn't remember. That's how long the lesson seemed.

Kurt was far too distracted by the thought of his brother; who, at this point, was still in hospital after his accident of falling down the stairs. He was with Finn when it had happened and felt guilty because he could have helped him down by holding him under the arms or around the waist but it was too late to think of ways to stop it because it had happened and he, of all people, couldn't change that. There was a lot of things Kurt wished he could change; the grading on his maths test, the style of his bedroom, his brother's illness of Leukaemia….

Ever since he could remember, Kurt had always seen his brother with many blue and purple marks of different shades over his body. When he was younger, Kurt always looked up to his big brother Finn and thought that his condition was a tough situation but not hopeless. Unfortunately, the other kids at school didn't see it like Kurt did. They thought his big brother was weird and a freak because he was never at school and his illness seemed as a way to get out of doing homework and similar. They blamed Kurt for his brother's unnatural state and the more they tormented him about it, the more he found it believable. One question that could seem so simple, caused Kurt so much confusion and it was the one thing on his mind all day; Why not him?

Finn was born two years before Kurt and was young when he developed this….set back. But Kurt wondered why it was Finn instead of Kurt who got Leukaemia. He asked his mother, Carole, this question but she said that it was just the way it was and that no one was 'chosen' to get illnesses that just happens sometimes. But that didn't satisfy Kurt at all. In Kurt's eyes, he thought that Finn was a great brother even though he wasn't always there to support Kurt but whenever Kurt had issues at school, he would go visit his older brother and tell him about his day and Finn would always listen. He would talk to Kurt about the bullying and give him advice that got Kurt through the profanities thrown his way. "Don't let them win Kurt, if they were in your place, their opinion would change instantly. They make fun of the things they don't understand and right now, they just don't understand us. But that's okay….because we're family and we can get through this."

Kurt's brother was always positive and never let his isolation get in the way of that because after all the experience he had endured over the past 19 years of his life, he knew that he wouldn't make it any easier for his family, who he loved the most.

Kurt looked at the photo of Finn in his wallet briefly; Finn sat on the swinging bench in the back garden. His head was bald and had splodges of light purple on his head and parts of his arms which weren't covered by the buckeye's jersey his Dad, Burt, had gotten him when they took him to his first baseball game and met some of the members in their locker room. There was a tube coming out of his nose and a few bandages on his arms along with some raised scars from previous operations. The sun rays shone from the top left corner of the photo which highlighted his bright and beaming smile on his cheerful, handsome face.

Kurt drew half of his attention back to what the teacher was saying although she wasn't talking now. Instead, she glared at him through her spectacles right into his widening eyes.

"Mr Hummel, your answer please?" She spoke sternly. The rest of the class' eyes were on him. He shuffled awkwardly in his seat as her piercing eyes went straight through him. He was about to ask her to repeat the question when a knock on the door distracted her.

In the doorway was his Dad dressed in a usual plaid shirt and beige bottoms along with his matching waistcoat of sorts and a green baseball cap to cover his head. Kurt's teacher looked disapprovingly at Burt and his son but allowed Kurt to leave with his father as she knew about their _family situation._

Without hesitation, Kurt sped out of the room as gracefully as he could, trying to hide the smirk on his face but failing miserably. Once out of the classroom, Kurt turned to face his father. The smile on Kurt's face quickly faded away when he saw his father's cold and blank expression.

"What's wrong? Is Finn okay?" Kurt asked, a sense of worry wavered in his voice. He moved his body weight from one foot to the other, nervously waiting to hear the news.

"He's had a kidney failure. They don't fully know what caused it but…..they think the stairs accident could be part of it somehow because it was already weak." Burt was reluctant to say the second part because Kurt already felt so responsible for the stairs incident and now Finn had to go back into surgery again.

"Oh my gosh….I- I guess we'd better go then." Burt nodded regretfully but they began walking down McKinley's halls. "Oh what about Santana?"

Santana Sophia Hummel was named after her biological grandmother and mother. She was told that she was adopted when she was five years old because she was young enough to understand it. She, like Kurt, was also 17 but just two weeks older than him, making Kurt the youngest. Her sassy, confident personality always made the Hummel's feel safe and got a good laugh out of her comments and opinions on things because of her personality traits. She was a spitting image of her genetic mother; long black hair, piercing brown eyes and a beautiful complexion. Although Santana was never genetically related, the Hummel's never treated her differently and loved her equally as much as everyone else.

Whenever Finn had an operation, Burt and Carole would bring Kurt and Santana out of school to give their brother support. Even after all the time Finn had spent in hospital, surgery always got him worried and scared but Kurt and Santana would get him through it however they could whether it be singing, making corny jokes, or even simple conversations.

Kurt and his father waited outside Santana's geography class after Burt had knocked and asked for her. Kurt pulled up the sleeve of his jumper and stared at his porcelain arm. He traced his fingers over the three scars on his arm; they were faint but raised. The lines tattooing his skin were from the operation 8 years ago when he gave bone marrow for his brother. He was 9 at the time and he remembered how unwilling he was to have the operation. He'd gone through the surgery before when he was younger than nine and he didn't want the medicine to cause him to loose his hair but his father and mother insisted on it. He was reluctant at first but he eventually thought it was selfish to not help his ill brother just for the sake of himself when he was so healthy and had so much that Finn couldn't have. Ever since that moment when he was nine, Kurt hadn't turned down an operation for Finn. Sure, the people at his school bullied him more for being a freak but whenever they did, Kurt would think back to the good deed he did for his brother and be proud of his selflessness.

Santana came out of her classroom, bag in tow. Her facial expression showed worried emotions because she had only ever been taken out of class for bad temper or trips to the hospital.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Santana looked around frantically before landing upon the faces of Kurt and Burt. She slowly walked over to Kurt as if any heavy steps would trigger something off. Santana placed her soft hands on her brother's upper arms and squeezed them lightly. Her eyes basically spoke the question she always asked in times like these, "Are you going to?" He nodded and she replied with a hug; wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her cheek rest on his. She pulled away after kissing her brother's cheek. They linked their little fingers together and walked towards the parking lot where their mother waited for them in the car.

The little display of affection with their fingers seemed different but they never made a big deal out of it. When they were younger they used to make 'pinkie promises' over little things like sharing toys and books but after a while they just kept holding pinkies. It was small and sweet but it worked for them even after all these years.

They got into the car with Kurt and Santana in back, Burt and Carole in front. Santana turned to face Kurt, their fingers still linked. "You're going through another operation? Why? It's not fair on you?"

Kurt turned to look his sister right in the eyes to make his point more valid. "San, it's not fair on Finn and it's not out of the ordinary for me anyway. Look what we have compared to what he has. It's the least I can do."

"Kurt you're not responsible for this! You couldn't have stopped him falling down the stairs, you couldn't have stopped him having a kidney failure and you definitely couldn't have stopped him getting Leukaemia!" She was on the verge of shouting now, she could tell because Burt was glaring at her through the rear view mirror.

Kurt kept his voice quiet, "You can't change my mind San, I'm sorry." She knew she had gotten Kurt upset because he had pulled his hands away from hers and turned to look out of the window.

They arrived at the hospital a few moments later and Santana regretted not persuading him more. She loved Finn, of course she did, but she thought there was too much stress and too many burdens on Kurt. Sometimes she just wished she could help out a little by donating some things to Finn instead.

This always got to Santana.

When she was old enough to understand that Finn was ill a lot and that Kurt went to hospital to make Finn better, she always wondered why she could never help to make Finn better. She would ask her parents this and they would always say something simple. "You were busy when we asked you" or "Finn asked Kurt to help". Santana never argued with their answers but she was younger and knew better than to question her parent's judgement. One day when she was 5 years old, she asked her parents again and for the first time since she could remember, they gave her a different answer.

"_Daddy, why can't I help Finn like Kurt does. I wanna help, I wanna help!" Santana called in her usual cheery tone. Burt picked her up and swung her around before cuddling her to his chest._

"_I know you do baby but you can't. You know that, don't you? But you make great pictures to make Finn happy and that helps." He sat down and placed Santana on his lap and began stroking her hair which was tied into two pigtails. _

"_Yes daddy but I wanna do what Kurt does!" She lifted her little arms above her head and smiled beautifully, making Burt smile more._

"_Can I tell you something Santana?" The little girl looked confused. Burt only called her by her full name if she had been misbehaving. _

"_What's wrong daddy?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes. _

"_I'm gonna tell you the real reason why you can't do what Kurt does okay? I wanted to tell you when you were older but I think this is better for you." She nodded as understandingly as she could for a five year old. _

"_When you were born, we decided to adopt you." Burt said, worried about her reaction._

"_What's adoption?" She asked innocently. She placed her small hands on her father's chest._

"_Well when a child's parent's died or left them, someone else can adopt them and let them be part off their family." _

"_Did my parent's die?" Her eyes were tearing up as she started to understand._

"_Yeah." He sighed "But I was good friends with your real mother, so Carole and I adopted you. But we love as equally as Finn and Kurt." _

_Santana's eyes became wetter and her tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Surprisingly, she moved to wrap her arms around Burt's neck and hug him tightly. Burt wrapped his arms around Santana's fragile body and hugged her close. _

"_Thank you for adopting me daddy. I love you!" That's when Burt realised that she was crying happy tears and he hugged even tighter but not too much to hurt her. _

_Eventually she pulled away from the sentimental moment and looked him in the eyes. "But I don't understand. Why can't I help Finn?" Burt sighed again but answered her question._

"_Well because your adopted, your not blood related to Finn and Kurt because Carole isn't your real mother. But because Finn needs things from blood related people, you can't help." He sighed heavily because it was a big thing to confess to someone so little. _

"_Okay daddy. But can I still draw pretty pictures for him and sing to him because it makes him happy and I like making him happy." She asked, clasping her hands together and smiling._

"_Of course you can sweetie." _

Kurt, Santana, Burt and Carole made their way up to Finn's private room. There were a few stuffed toys, balloons and bouquets of flowers dotted around the room which were mainly from family. Because Finn could rarely go to school, he never had the chance to make any friends apart from his brother and sister, but he didn't regret making the tight bonds between them.

There were a few nurses around the portable bed that they had moved him onto preparing him for surgery. A mask covered his face and a drip was still in his arm but his peaceful state allowed Burt and Carole to have a large sigh of relief. He would usually be in pain and seeing him so peaceful made his family positive.

Kurt went into the private bathroom to change into one of the hospital gowns and prep for surgery which left Santana, Burt and Carole in Finn's room. He shut the door and began taking off his shoes, socks and shorts. As he took off his jumper and shirt, he stared at his chest in the mirror. The dark pink and purple scars that decorated his chest stood out on his pale chest; one above his hip, one in the middle and another where the ribs stopped. He traced each one slowly to see how tender they were compared to the texture of them. A few other marks were faint so they blended in with Kurt's skin but then his eyes fell on the lines on his pale arms. There were three on his right and two on his left where he had two previous bone marrow operations – one on each arm – and others were from the bullies pushing him into corners of lockers and the one time Kurt was pushed down the stairs.

"_Now you can join your brother, fairy." _

Kurt shuddered at the thought. He shook his head as if to rid the memory and pulled the gown over his head and down his body. He pulled his underwear off and folded all his clothes into a neat pile. Heading out of the bathroom, he quickly gave his clothes to Carole and followed the nurses to the operating room.


	3. Chapter 3: Ache

**Just wanted to say thank you to all my followers, favourites and reviewers so far! I hope for more of these soon! :) **

**Not My Body Chapter 3: Ache**

**Warning: Hints of rape in chapter. Nothing detailed but the topic may upset readers.**

Kurt opened his eyes and let the bright light filter in, the sensitivity of his eyes made him wince in pain. A slow ache began to get acknowledged as he moved around in his hospital bed. It was in his side where he assumed his kidneys were. The feeling was odd; it was like he had been punched in the stomach a lot but there was a numb, tingling feeling as well. He pulled up his gown to stare at the new mark the doctors had embedded on his skin; dark purple and raised. The stitches were still visible which made the scar more horrific than he thought.

The door opened and Santana came in holding a tiny little teddy bear that he remembered from their childhood. She was trying to smile but Kurt could see how uncomfortable she was. They hadn't spoken since their row in the car and now Kurt was just lying in a bed with an overwhelming amount of vulnerability sweeping over him. He wasn't ready to forgive Santana yet but he could understand her concern. Sometimes it seemed like his sister was the only one who was thinking about his well being. Even _Kurt_ wouldn't consider his well being sometimes.

"Look San…" Kurt began. He started to sit up in his bed.

"No Kurt. Please, let me talk first." Kurt nodded and Santana sat down. She placed the little teddy bear on his bed side table. There was enough room for it because there were no other gifts around the room. "Look I was wrong to say what I said yesterday. You were doing it for the sake of Finn and I know it probably sounded bad but I was thinking about you. I love you and Finn but I don't want you to get as badly hurt as Finn." Kurt could see her eyes misting and could only nod in reply.

"I'm sorry too but I just want to help so much. I want to make a difference to Finn's bed ridden life." Santana shuffled over in her chair towards Kurt's bed some more, the chair legs scraping against the spotty floor. Santana reached for Kurt's hands but he pulled away. Her smile faded away at the new gesture but before she could react too much, Kurt linked their little fingers together.

"I can't believe you remembered to bring Teddy!" Kurt exclaimed positively. His sister laughed, looking down a little before reaching over to grab the bear and hand it to Kurt. He took it gratefully and cuddled it to his chest, relishing the soft fur against his pale skin.

"I can't believe that it has such a simple name" She said with a hint of laughter. She stroked some of the bear's fur.

"Hey I was 2! At that age I thought it was a very decent name!" He said in all seriousness. He smiled at his sister then looked down at the bear. "I got this after one of my operations." His voice quietened almost into a whisper. Santana put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't think like that Kurt. Okay? It's no help for you." Kurt nodded his head and smiled sadly. Santana looked her brother in the eyes. She stood up and walked over to the door, leaning on the doorframe. "I'll go get you something to eat okay?" She said.

Kurt nodded and Santana left the room.

Kurt leaned back into his pillows letting himself take long deep breathes to relax a little. Even though he had been out for quite a while he still felt quite tired and the ache in his side didn't help either. He closed his eyes and tried to get a quick nap before Santana came back with some lunch.

He was glad that he and his sister had worked their differences out. He really hated it when they fought. He loved her so much and the thought of her being adopted had never really occurred to Kurt – they were best friends.

He heard the door open a few moments later. He didn't move because Santana would have just left his lunch on the table near the window and gone to see Finn or something but instead he felt something heavy land on the end of his bed, making his whole body move.

He opened his eyes and found himself face to face – only centimetres away- with David Karofsky. Kurt almost screamed; Karofsky was straddling him on the hospital bed, one hand on Kurt's frail chest and the other dangerously near to Kurt's new stitches that he could feel the pain. David's who body pushed Kurt further into the bed and Kurt could feel the base of it pushing into his spine.

"Kar-karof…" He choked out. He realised he was crying now. He hated it – it made him seem even weaker than he looked right now.

"Shut it Hummel" He spat out. His warm, sweaty, hand covered Kurt's mouth while he spoke. "Heard you gave your brother more of your fairy parts. Now you're both as gay as each other" He growled. His face was leaning into Kurt's so their foreheads touched and his vomit-worthy breath ghosted over the weaker boy's pale face.

Karofsky moved his hands to Kurt's hospital gown, grabbed the material and roughly shoved Kurt up the bed so Kurt was sitting up again. The smaller boy's head fell against the hard plastic head board and Kurt immediately felt dizzier. Kurt's vision was clouding; his head was now injured and the pressure of Karofsky's body was cutting off precious oxygen.

After more painful movement, Kurt heard a zipper. He didn't want to think about it but he could guess where this was going. He coughed and wheezed and struggled as much as he could under the Neanderthals body but it was no use. Kurt felt more pain in his side. _The stitches. _Karofsky had no intention of caring.

One final shove and Kurt slipped out of consciousness. "It's important to know your place Hummel. Maybe this will help you understand."

~oOo~

Santana walked down the corridor where his younger brother's room was. She had his lunch in her hands as she wondered how Kurt was doing after his operation. She always worried about him.

She turned into the room at the end of the corridor and slowly entered the secluded room. The blinds were drawn and no sound was coming from the room so she assumed he was asleep.

The scene that met her eyes was shocking. Her brother was being crushed into the hospital bed by a large body. Kurt was motionless and the other boy was trying to do something she didn't even want to think about. This boy was pushing his face onto her brothers – which she assumed was kissing. One hand was on Kurt's face and the other was unbelievably close to the end of the hospital gown and the boy assumed that there wasn't any clothing underneath it.

She dropped the food on the plastic floor. Its delicate sound seemed to echo throughout the whole room, startling Karofsky. He flicked his head round to see Santana standing there with her mouth open. His raw red lips dripped with saliva as he stared in shock and worriment His eyes were wide which were the opposite of Kurt's.

She practically ran up to the bed and pulled him off of her brother. "You! Get off him right now before I go all Lima heights on your sorry ass." She shouted with such force, it caught the attention of the nurse's outside. "You disgust me." Kurt slumped down back down. He could be mistaken as a corpse if it wasn't for the shallow breathing and the rise and fall off his chest.

"He deserves this." David spoke with a hint of evil. "I lost everything because of him."

Without hesitation, Santana spat in his face.

Karofsky wiped the liquid off and slapped the girl in front of him right in the face. His hand and Santana's cheek matched in colour. His expression seemed more sinister with a hint of disappointment as he marvelled over the feeling in his hand. He shoved past her and tried to escape out the door but a nurse and two security guards blocked his way.

Santana was smirking briefly but her expression changed as the nurse rushed over to Kurt. The moment with Karofsky had made Santana forget about Kurt as the anger boiled inside of her. Santana forgot about Karofsky as she looked over at Kurt to see his gown soaked with blood near his hip. It covered about half his stomach and was a deep scarlet. It seeped into the white bed sheets as well making it seem even more horrific.

She could hear the villainous cackles emanate from Dave's mouth. "You'll see Santana! You'll see why I did this." His voice became deep and low as he got taken out of the room by the two hospital guards to sit outside, wait and be interrogated.

The nurse lifted up the gown to find the source of the bleeding. After finding it she hastily pushed a red button on the side and two more nurses and a doctor walked in. They murmured a few things between each other and began wheeling the bed and Kurt out of the room and down the corridor. Santana ran after the bed frantically but a nurse stopped her.

"What! What happened? Where are you taking him?" Santana almost screamed out. The nurse sat her down as Santana rushed to get her phone out of her pocket.

"Is he your brother?" The nurse asked. The younger girl nodded while dialling numbers into her phone. "His stitches came out which caused a lot of blood loss and he became unconscious. We also think a head injury could be to blame as we found some blood on the head rest."

"It was Karofsky! He did this to Kurt. It's his fucking fault! He tried to rape him! And I thought he couldn't get any lower." The last sentence became a whisper. The nurse's eyes went wide at the news.

"Wait? Rape? Are you sure? We won't be able to take this lightly like we thought."

"You could see it in his eyes. He was chuckling as you dragged him out and his zipper was undone! He said that Kurt deserved what David did!"

"Okay. Well the guards called the police and they'll be here any moment." A knock on the door was heard and two police officers and Carole came in.

Santana ran into Carole's arms and sobbed quietly which allowed the tears to stain her adoption mother's cardigan. Carole stroked Santana's hair soothingly, letting her fingers flow through her gorgeously smooth hair.

"Honey I got your text to come to Kurt's room. What happened?" Santana told Carole everything she had told the nurse and what she had heard. Carole's face seemed to change from calm to horror as Santana went deeper into the story. By the end Carole was on the verge of tears but tried not to because Santana needed support.

"Well…" Mrs. Hummel started "On a happier note, Finn's body accepted Kurt's kidney. That's good isn't it?" She sounded way too happy for Santana's liking after what she had just said.

"Oh sure that's great! Finn gets a new kidney; Kurt looses one, is now unconscious and almost got raped! Today's just super." Carole was displeased with the obvious sarcasm that Santana had displayed.

"Don't be like that Sweetheart."

"I can't help it! It's like you don't care about Kurt!" Santana's weeping became harder and she flinched away from Carole's attempt of calming her down.

The teenage girl sat down in one of the chairs and Carole sunk to her knees. Mrs. Hummel took hold of Santana's hands and looked her in the eyes which were wetter and shiny from the tears.

"Santana." She began "Of course we care about Kurt but it's hard for us when Finn gets into these unfortunate circumstances. Sometimes we can't handle it. Outside we may seem fine but inside…." Santana began to nod more as she understood more. "We love all of you equally, you know that and we try to support everyone in this family as much as we can. You need to understand this. Come here." She pulled her daughter into a big hug as Santana let out the last of her tears.

Santana looked over her mother's shoulder to see the police officers writing down the last of what they had heard. She was thankful that she wouldn't have to go through any witness reports considering the vaguely traumatic experience she had gone through. She couldn't handle it and she certainly didn't want to remember it.

The younger girl moved out of her mother's grasp and exited the private room that Kurt once was. One last look in the room to let her eyes glance over the tiny blood stain on the back of the wall and the teddy on the bedside table. It was so_ empty._

She went to sit on the white plastic chairs outside. Karofsky had been taken away by the security guards and the police were probably talking to Carole. Santana assumed that Kurt was taken down to get a blood transfusion and his stitches re-done. Finn was most likely asleep and Burt was by his side in their private room. But Kurt….

Kurt was still unconscious.

One thought passed her mind; _tonight was going to be a long night._


	4. Chapter 4: Good Evening

**So this story now has a cover photo! I drew it myself and it's a human heart with a puddle of blood. It has a little tag on it with a broken heart. I made it seem like the heart was for sale but the price was heart break, so I think it fits well with the story. I hope you like it. **

**Not My Body Chapter 4: Good Evening**

Santana wondered down the corridors of the hospital. They seemed endless and yet she kept going. There was no set destination; it was just that Santana didn't know what to do. Both her brothers were in the hospital and she could only sit and wait. She couldn't help, she couldn't comfort, and she couldn't fix it.

The seventeen year old found her self walking down yet another corridor, this time with more children unlike the other ones. There were a lot of nurses milling around; either with parents, children or other nurses. Santana looked into one of the public rooms where about ten children were sat in hospital beds. They all seemed to have illnesses like Leukaemia and it broke Santana's heart to see the misery they were put through.

One little girl – brunette but mostly bald, purple bruises and an IV drip attached – started to cough up phlegm and blood. A handful of nurses soon came rushing to her side and wheeling her out of the room. Santana had to quickly get out of the way to stop her self getting hit by a nurse or part of the bed.

She looked back into the room to see some of the other children crying due to the ordeal they had just seen. There were only a few nurses to calm down all the children in the room and Santana could tell that they were finding it difficult to keep everyone relaxed enough that nothing would affect their health too much.

A young girl, no older than Santana, rushed into the room with a rucksack. Her blonde hair was tied into a pony tail like Santana's but the tips of the tail were curled perfectly. Her eyes were beautiful just like the rest of her features and her smile was dazzling.

The girl exchanges a quick conversation with one of the nurses, a nod and she sat down on one of the little boy's beds. She lifted her rucksack off of her shoulder to place on the bed and open. Inside were many toys; cars, dolls, teddies, building bricks and even a stuffed unicorn. The little boy's eyes lit up with excitement and the scene was so heart warming. This girl gave up her time for the sake of other's that were less fortunate than her.

Santana was brought out of the moment by a nurse who was asking her if she was okay. "Can I help? Like her?" She pointed to the blonde teenager with the bag of toys.

"Of course! If you just collect a bag of toys from your house that you are willing to donate and then come back here whenever you can then you can help the children like Brittany over there." _Brittany. "_It's so upsetting that these children have these diseases but it's wonderful that people like you can help. Thank you. Oh and I'm Emily."

Santana smiled and nodded in response before heading back to find Carole and take her home to get suitable toys.

"Oh, miss! Miss! Here" She handed Santana an application form. "If you ever thought about getting a career out of helping children we have a lot of spaces available. But there are a few weeks to wait to see if you get the job – just to check on grades and etcetera. " She smiled sweetly at Santana and headed back to the children's unit.

The teenage girl took the form and folded it up to fit in her pocket. She didn't want

her parents to find out about it just yet.

Santana walked down the corridor and found Carole talking to Burt outside Finn's

room. _Now's not the time to rant to them about leaving Kurt alone._ She walked up to her parents and began to speak.

"Can one of you take me back home? I need to collect some toys to donate to the hospital and I'll need your permission on what I can take." She asked a bit too nicely. She wanted to get back as soon as possible to meet Brittany. The name seemed familiar but she couldn't think of where she'd heard her name before.

"Sure sweetie, I'll take you. Come on then." Carole said casually. She grabbed her bag and walked with Santana back to the car in the hospital car park.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their car and headed back home, parked up, and entered the house. Santana ran downstairs to get into the basement who was soon followed by Carole.

It was dark and gloomy in the basement. It hadn't been entered in many countless years which anyone could gather from the fact that there were large, dangling cobwebs and thick layers of dust covering a majority of the room. Carole flicked on the greyish light and it blinked back to life as much as a dim light bulb could. It shone over the numerous boxes with all its effort which allowed the people to see some of it.

Santana shuddered a little. The last time she had been in the basement was when she was five and Burt was digging out some of Finn's old clothes to give to Kurt. They hadn't been able to afford new clothes for Kurt because of the medical bills for Finn so they gave Kurt hand-me-downs. They were a bit big but Kurt hadn't complained, he put up with it. She had been young and wanted to know what her daddy was doing so she snuck down. She tried to surprise him by hiding but got found by a giant spider and she screamed. Ever since then, Santana had never been a fan of the creepy crawlies.

Santana walked over to the first box and wiped away the dust. She lifted up the flaps and looked at the contents inside; photos from when the siblings were younger.

She picked up a framed photo of Finn. He was a few months old in the picture so he didn't have leukaemia yet. Finn was smiling in Carole's arms; she was smiling as well. They were all so happy and it looked odd – Santana hadn't seen them like that for a long time.

She put the picture down and picked up another one. This time it was Kurt; He was sat in a hospital bed, a tube in his nose and he had very little hair left on his head. He was about 8 years old. He looked like he was smiling but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Burt and Carole looked happy in the photo but as Santana went through more operation photos of Kurt, their expressions became more bored and plain and eventually the photos ran out. The last photo was Kurt again; he was in another hospital bed, the scars on his arms looked fresh and she could tell they were the ones that didn't go away but something that had gone away was Burt and Carole – they weren't even in the photos anymore.

"Honey, I found some of your old baby toys!" Carole brought Santana out of her trail of thought…_thankfully._

The teenager walked over to her mother and looked at their child memories. There were many toys in the box that Santana remembered from her child hood; cars that Finn got after operations, a few teddies that Santana got for birthdays, and a spinning top that Kurt got given by Santana. She smiled at the thought and remembered the ecstatic expression on his face when he got it. He would spin it on his bedside table and put all his attention into watching it spin.

"Thanks. I'll take these back to the hospital?" Santana asked, putting the toys back into the box and lifting it away. Carole nodded in response and they headed back to the car to go to the hospital.

~oOo~

Santana made her way down the corridor to Kurt's hospital room. The room was shut and the blinds were drawn; it was as if no one occupied the room. She entered slowly, box in hands, to see a still unconscious Kurt lying practically lifeless. Not wanting to stay too long, she set the spinning top beside the bear 'Teddy' on the beside table and exited so she could hastily make her way over to the children's unit in hope of meeting Brittany.

She walked quickly over to the room she stood in front of only an hour ago. The same children were still there, including the child that had to be wheeled out as they had been coughing up blood. They all had at least one toy in front of them on their bed that they were playing with unless they were asleep but she could tell that the toys were scarce in the hospital.

The nurse – Emily - that Santana had seen earlier spotted the young girl and approached her joyfully. "Oh hi, you're back and I see you brought some toys with you! Thank you so much, I can't wait to see the children's faces." She gestured for Santana to follow her into the room.

"Oh but where's Brittany?" Santana asked, wondering where the pretty teen was.

"She had to leave for her cheerleading practise." _Of course! _"Her coach doesn't like her to be late. Funny, she said that her coach would shoot her out of a canon if she was late." Emily chuckled a little at the end.

Santana used to be in the Cheerios. She was the captain of the team, always doing satisfactory flips and dances for their ridiculously over produced performances. Brittany was the second best Cheerio there. She was Santana's only competition apart from Quinn, although she quit at the start of the year. Brittany was in the running to replace Santana as Captain if she messed up something so there was a lot of pressure on Santana. Honestly, Brittany wasn't the brightest spark in the team but her dances and choreography out shone everyone else and that's why she was kept in.

Of course, Santana got kicked out of the cheerleading group because she wouldn't leave her family for practise. Last she'd heard, Becky Jackson and Brittany were co-captains now.

Santana followed the nurse into the children's room before grinding to a halt as Emily made an announcement.

"Children." Everyone went silent. "Please welcome a new volunteer, Santana! And she has donated us some new toys! So what do you say Children?" They all said 'thank you' in unison. Santana couldn't hide the wide grin forming on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and went round the room, letting the less fortunate children pick what ever toy they wanted to play with.

Most of the little boys wanted cars or building bricks and the girls wanted the teddies and dolls, but there were a few children who were either asleep, interested in a conversation or in a different toy. All the gifts from Santana's box had gone but there were still a few children in beds who hadn't looked in the box – granted, they were asleep but there was one girl at the end who didn't have any toys.

She had strawberry blonde hair that flowed up until her shoulders, her pink framed glasses slid down on the bridge of her nose because there was a loose screw and her gown was slipping down her shoulders, she had a tube up her nose and an IV drip along with an unnatural bulge on her arm. She was oddly quite and didn't communicate with the other children. She wasn't doing anything apart from making actions with her fingers. There was also a woman standing next to her, very still, keeping her eye on the girl.

Santana dismissed herself from the other children and made her way over to the little girl. The girl didn't look up until Santana sat down on the edge of her bed, where she could feel the weight push her fragile frame upwards and her eyes went wide, obviously not used to this attention.

"Hi," Santana said quietly and sweetly, not wanting to scare her or trigger something. "I'm Santana, what's you're name?"

The girl made a hand gesture and Santana looked confused.

"Oh Sierra's deaf. I'm her translator, Annette." She shook hands with Santana to get more formally acquainted.

"That's a very pretty name." Santana said to the girl. Sierra looked up at her translator, who responded with a series of hand signs and the little girl giggled and put her hand to her mouth but there was a twinkle in her eye.

To save anymore three way conversations, the teenager picked up a nature colouring book and crayons from the table at the side and gestured for them to do some together. Sierra nodded her head rapidly and started bouncing up and down on the bed a little.

Santana chuckled and started to colour a flower with her. Over the time she spent colouring, she held conversation with Annette to find out about Sierra a bit more.

Sierra was 7 years old, she had cancer – hence the bulge on her arm, and she had such a vivid imagination when it came to imaginary friends and her pictures; which were excellent in Annette's opinion.

After a long time colouring pictures, Santana regretfully had to leave because it was getting close to the children's bed time. She helped Emily and the other nurses pack away the new and old toys into boxes and crates and then packed away in a cupboard across the corridor. She helped handing out the dinner's for them and cleaning up around the room while they ate, then once they were done she tucked some of them in before finally leaving the room with the other nurses.

Emily dimmed the light in the room, closed the door and stood next to Santana.

"Thank you for all your help Santana, it was great to see the children get more excited and involved and it was really helpful of you for staying for so long." She patted Santana's arm gently and smiled.

Santana pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Emily.

"It's my application form for a career in helping children in the hospital. I'd really, really like to help. My brother had Leukaemia; I just want to feel useful."

Emily's smile was gleaming now and she grabbed hold of Santana to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you! This…this means a lot."

Santana nodded and walked back down the quiet corridors back to Kurt's room. The blinds were still drawn and the door was closed but Santana entered anyway.

There, in front of her, was Kurt sitting on the side of his bed holding his teddy, watching his spinning top spin on his bedside table.

"Kurt…You're awake."


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Not My Body Chapter 5: Discovery**

Santana ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe that he was awake which was why she wouldn't let go of him for a good few minutes. Kurt hugged her back but pulled away soon after; his side still ached from his new stitches.

"Are you okay? Everything's fine isn't it?" Santana asked concerned. She linked their little fingers together and sat on his bed cautiously, watching him intently. Kurt laughed in response. He loved Santana, he really did, but sometimes she was a little over protective.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh and I love that you brought back my spinning top. I wondered where that was." He kissed her cheek. "I really appreciate it San." He squeezed her little finger and smiled his bright, gleaming smile. A noticeable thud was heard. His spinning top had fallen off of the bedside table and onto the floor; amazingly, it was still spinning. The siblings chuckled to themselves and smiled. They laid down on the bed and fell into a quiet sleep

~oOo~

The next morning Kurt woke up. He let the bright lights filter in to allow him to wake up a bit quicker. His bed felt smaller than usual and he was almost falling off of the bed. He moved his hand and it fell on something warm. He looked over to see Santana sleeping soundly beside him. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't sad either. It was calming to see her so peaceful instead of worried, concerned or angry.

"Morning." Kurt said sleepily. He lay on his side to look at Santana more easily. She let her eye lids flicker open and she was welcomed with the sight of Kurt who was looking down at her. She laughed wearily and smiled at her brother.

Their moment was cut off by considerably loud singing being heard from their room and down the corridor in the unit. Kurt and Santana exchanged their equally confused expressions before hurrying Kurt into a wheelchair and both making their way over to…Finn's room?

Through the gaps in the blinds was a group of teenagers singing to Finn. They surrounded his bed so it was hard to see Finn. Burt and Carole were at the side smiling at the scene. Santana and Kurt recognised the group as the McKinley High Glee Club, The New Directions. They weren't the most popular group in school and they got slushies almost daily. Santana would know, she threw them at the glee club to get on Sue Sylvester's, let's say, less evil side.

Santana pushed Kurt into the room to get more accompanied with the situation. The singing had stopped by now and everyone was smiling sorrowfully – it was creepy in Santana's opinion, it was as if they thought that Finn only had minutes to live.

The two teens became acknowledged by the group and one girl, Lauren Zizes, came over to them but blocked their pathway. Her eyes narrowed on the two. She wasn't scared of Santana even though Santana was a witty and popular component.

"Sorry, this is a private room. If you want a show, you'll have to book us privately." She said it very obnoxiously, like they were all exclusive stars.

Santana used to be in the New Directions to help her coach with one of her devious plans but was pulled out as soon as it was finished. Finn was in Glee club as well but he was forced to quit by his parents because he was in the hospital so much but he was remembered by all of them. Kurt Hummel was briefly in Glee club but, coincidently, his surgical appointments were mostly when Glee rehearsals were on and eventually he just didn't attend any more.

"I'm not interested in your Glee club." She looked Lauren up and down. "But I'm sure that our_ brother_ would want us in here." The club looked confused.

A boy, Noah Puckerman, spoke up. "Wait, that's Hummel. Let her in guys, Finn's her brother."

"Then who's in the wheelchair?" Mike Chang piped up.

Kurt looked utterly shocked. He had been in Glee Club when it started, he was the only countertenor and he had been there more than Finn had. "You honestly don't remember me?" He asked. He could feel his throat drying up and he was on the verge of tears. Some of the people in Glee club were his first friends and now he had been forgotten like an old toy and tossed in the trash – which happened regularly to Kurt.

"I was one of your first glee club members." Still no response. "I'm Finn's brother!" Kurt was shouting now and the club was taken back a little.

"Hey don't speak to us like that. It's not our fault your always in the hospital." Quinn Fabray cut in. "Clumsy oaf." She said loud enough for Kurt to hear. The whole room snickered apart from Kurt and Santana.

Kurt angrily wheeled over to the girl, everyone laughing while making their way through the crowd. "If you knew what I have gone through, you wouldn't be making jokes like that. I have to give parts of my body to Finn to allow him to live. I'm not clumsy, I'm selfless. If that makes me clumsy, then fine, but I'd rather be tormented and have Finn alive rather than be popular or selfish and have no brother."

He lowered his voice now.

"I remember when you got pregnant Quinn. You gave her up for adoption because it was best for her? Then tell me this, when you were pregnant did you feel like you would do whatever you could for the baby's wellbeing and protection? Even if it meant daily sneers, insults and no reputation? Well that's what I'm doing for Finn. I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing it for the sake of the people I love." Quinn looked awkwardly around the room. Everyone was staring at her by now.

Kurt looked at her before wheeling out of the room to go back to his room.

"I hope you're happy with yourselves now." Santana spoke harshly. She glared at everyone and then spun round to run after Kurt. She couldn't believe that everyone had forgotten who he was. Was he really that hated, loathed, unimportant? He couldn't choose this life style and yet he put up with it and carried on through. He wouldn't give up and he was so much more inspiring than people gave him credit for.

By the time Santana got back to Kurt's room, he was getting changed into some of his best fitting hand-me-downs. Santana stared at Kurt's bare upper body; so many scars marked his chest. It was so horrific. _How can Kurt do this to himself even after all he said in Finn's room? _He grabbed his worn out trainers and shoved them onto his feet and stood up. He grabbed a rucksack that was beside his bed and stuffed the spinning top and Teddy into it. He suddenly looked up at Santana and the sorrow in his eyes hit his sister hard. She didn't move out of the way, she just let Kurt walk past without saying a word. He was allowed to leave but the girl didn't think Kurt was so eager to go back to school.

Santana snapped out of her train of thought and rushed out of the hospital to find Kurt at the bus shelter so he could head back to school. The bus arrived and he got in, the teenage girl also got in the bus and sat down beside her brother.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence as the clatters and thumps of the bus filled the silence.

After what seemed like forever, the bus stopped outside McKinley and the two siblings clambered out so they could go to their classes – it would be second period in a matter of moments.

Kurt walked away from Santana and headed over to his class just in time as the bell went off. He walked into the class, took his seat and waited for the teacher to begin.

"Alright class, today we will talk about Saviour Siblings. Can anyone tell me what a Saviour sibling is?" No one raised their hand. "Okay, well a saviour sibling is when some one is born to provide parts of their body for their sibling…" _Hang on._ "…if this sibling is ill for any particular reason such as Leukaemia."

_Is that…me? It's too similar to just be a coincidence._ Kurt was getting so confused and angry now. It seemed so relative to his situation that he couldn't pass it off. There were so many questions going on in Kurt's mind right now. "Is this me?" "Am I a saviour sibling? Just used for spare parts?"

"Not everyone is in favour of this and there alternatives to this…..Mr. Hummel sit down!" Kurt had stood up from his desk, asking these questions to himself out loud. The teacher was trying to communicate with him but all Kurt could see was his teacher mouthing words. Kurt grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room, ignoring the glares and calls emanating from his classroom.

He ran down the corridors and hallways. There were only a few teachers and students milling around but they didn't notice him. _No one did. _His pace quickened and he ran out of the school and across the car park.

A large strike of lightning and a rumble of thunder let Kurt know what was about to happen. The raindrops started to fall from the sky and crash onto the ground around Kurt. By the time he crossed his local park It was raining heavily now but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care in a time like this. Almost straight away he was soaked through and his clothes were ruined.

He had no idea where he was going. He was just running down paths and streets. It was silent apart from the rain hitting the pavement and the cars driving past and through puddles. He ran to a bench that had a tree branch hovering over it so it would give him some shelter from the cold, damp rain.

He was just so upset. He thought his whole life was just fake and he was just spare parts according to his parents. They didn't care about him, they just cared about his organs; what kept him _alive. _But they were just taking it away. He felt so used and unwanted; nobody loved him apart from Santana. Nobody would even remember him if he died. He was just a sad, lost, used boy with no safety net in his life. If he refused to help then people would hate him and if he died then people would call him selfish.

The rain was edging him to cry but Kurt couldn't cry right then and there. He was too angry and tired to spill his tears over the truth of his life. Kurt placed his rucksack on one end of the bench and let his head rest on it. He lay down on the wet, slippery bench and tried to fall asleep.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

~oOo~

Santana sat in her seat in the classroom. She wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying; she was too busy thinking about Kurt and the New Directions. The teacher droned on and on about something she didn't care about until finally, _finally_, she had finished and the bell rang throughout the school. She quickly stood up and made her way out of the classroom towards the choir room as she heard that the glee club had a meeting briefly today. She was going to tell them what she thought of them after the whole hospital visit incident.

She turned a corner and found the room. Other members of the club were entering, chatting and laughing like nothing was wrong. She made sure that she was the last one in and entered casually.

The entire group stared at Santana in shock and confusion. They had no idea why one of the most popular people in school would come to McKinley's glee club.

"Listen here all of you. I don't like the fact that you carelessly come to the hospital to sing to my brother who was in your club for _one _rehearsal but you don't even acknowledge the fact that my other brother Kurt was one of the _original _members of this sorry excuse for a glee club." She was shouting now but she brought her voce down. "I heard that this glee club was a place for outcasts, for people who had no where else to go. You really don't stick to that motto do you? You even kicked him out of the club because he couldn't attend. Let me tell you something. He was in hospital to keep Finn alive." She scanned the audience and smirked at their shocked and ashamed faces.

"Now do you regret what you did?" She asked them before turning round and exiting.

Santana felt pretty good about herself right then. She was standing up for something, she was standing up for her brother and she felt proud. Santana headed for her next class before the bell went. She turned a corner and headed down the hallway.

She was metres away from her class when someone grabbed her arm. The hand tightened around her arm. _That's going to leave a bruise. _It tugged her to the side and another hand clamped over her mouth to stop her making any vocal noises. She kept struggling in the person's grasp but they were too strong. The figure was masked but he was tall and bulky. He was dressed in a thick coat, jeans and trainers presumably to blend in with the high school students. The faceless figure dragged her down the corridor and out of the school, towards the car park. Santana eventually went limp in his hold, she'd run out of strength and it was too unlikely that she could be able to get free, let alone try and run away from the kidnapper. The large hand covered her mouth and nose so she couldn't breathe. She quickly fell out of consciousness. A few moments later the figure pushed the teenage girl into a car, shut the door and clambered into the front seat and drove off.

~oOo~

Kurt woke up about an hour later. He grabbed his soaked and dripping rucksack and continued down another street. There were many houses with front gardens and cars around the area but eventually his feet got tired ad he still had no idea where his destination was.

Kurt glanced at a sign above his head. 'Hospital'. That's where he was heading now. That's where Burt and Carole would be and he could confront them about the truth of his life. He was still fuming and felt extremely emotional and vulnerable right now, but he had to push those emotions aside and think about how he was going to handle the situation with his parents. He laughed to himself. They weren't his parents anymore. They lost that title when the thought it was a good idea to have a saviour sibling.

Kurt kept walking, keeping his pace at an average to give him time to think about what he was going to say to Burt and Carole.

~oOo~

Santana woke up and glanced at her surroundings. She was in a dark room – pitch black. She was sat in a worn out wooden chair. Thankfully there were no ropes around her or anything like that but she didn't know where she was. Santana tried to hide her feelings from showing in her face. _Don't show fear. They can't find a weakness if that's what heir looking for. _

The lights were suddenly turned on and Santana could see her surroundings; it was a teenage boy's room. It had the usual furniture; a bed, desk, chairs, drawers and personal things like posters or photos. A thought suddenly sent shivers down her spine and wondered if someone was about to do what Karofsky almost did to Kurt in his hospital bed. Yet Santana didn't show her worry.

The same bulky figure – still masked – appeared from behind and sat down in the chair in front of her. They moved their hands towards their mask and pulled it off to reveal the figure.

"Karofsky…"

"Shut it Hummel, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstood

**Chapter 6 – Misunderstood**

**Sorry! I didn't have any internet connection for a few weeks so I couldn't upload anything! But the internet connections back so here's an update! **

**I think this quote suits the chapter: **

"_**But what the world fails to realise is that a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told." **_

**If you know where this quote is from then say so in a review and I'll mention you in the next chapter along with the answer! **

Santana wriggled in her chair a little but held eye contact with the 'boy hulk' sat opposite her. She felt uncomfortable being practically held hostage in a boy's room but didn't want to argue with him, everything and anything was unpredictable right now.

"This will explain what I said in the hospital – you know…."

"He deserved this? I lost everything because of him?" Santana cut in. Karofsky looked annoyed for a moment but shook it off and nodded. "Come on then. You might as well tell me how my brother Kurt caused you to become…this." She waved her hand towards David.

In response to her comment, Karofsky rolled his eyes and grunted before beginning The tale of David Karofsky – as he liked to call it.

"So it was half way through the first term of being a junior – everything seemed fine; popular, being a jock, throwing slushies at Glee club."

Karofsky smirked but Santana just glared at him.

"Hummel was still the gay boy I know and so, as per usual, I tormented him, it gave me more edge and social life."

He heard Santana murmur something under her breath. It sounded like "…kick your sorry ass." Karofsky passed it off and continued.

"Whenever I saw Hummel, I would shove him into lockers, push him or aim slushies at him. This time I slammed him into the lockers and walked away satisfied back to the locker room. But Hummel wasn't taking any of that right then – trying to stand up to The Fury and me. I knew this because I heard his lady voice calling after me – they can't resist me, I have that affect on women…and gays apparently."

Santana rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"So he was running after me as I entered the locker room and opened my locker then he comes in all worn out but still shouting at me. Saying I was a 'scared little boy'. But then I …kissed him. I smashed my mouth on his and tried for more but he wasn't having any of it. I pulled away when he didn't respond. His face was full of shock and his hands were over his lips. I tried to kiss him again but he shoved me out of the way and ran off. Once he'd left I fell against the lockers and slid to the floor. I was crying by now. I was…scared."

His voice was wavering now. He sounded vulnerable and scared.

"I didn't consider the consequences of my actions when it happened. But in that moment so many thoughts were coursing through my mind…"

He looked up at Santana. She could see the hurt in his eyes but kept an emotionless face.

"I didn't know how long I sat there crying but when I came out, everything seemed different. It was like everyone was staring at me, looking at me with such judgement. Roles reversed. But I wasn't imagining it, it was real. They knew. I walked down the halls like everything was normal but I knew that Hummel had told someone – anyone. Revenge. That's when everything changed, when Kurt Freaking Hummel outed me."

"Like you outed him!" Santana shouted. She stood up, causing the chair to tip over and thud against the floor. She hadn't wanted to lash out just then. She knew it was the wrong time to cause friction between them when he was most vulnerable but she needed to cover the guilt building up inside her. "Why did you do it? What twisted you so much to do this?"

Karofsky looked regretful and sad but he wanted to tell someone. _Anyone._

"You really want to know?" He asked. Santana nodded, grabbing the chair to sit back down.

"My mother died of alcohol poisoning when I was ten and my…father went to prison for Drug dealing when I was fourteen. I had two older brothers; Clive and Luke. They had to look after me from then on. They were homophobic people and they showed that…through violence. I was three years younger than them so I thought they knew best. I copied their ways of living like that to blend in; violence, drinking alcohol, fighting and learning new insults but I still liked to have a secret part of my life. I liked ….sketching. You know, drawing and stuff. I would express the fear towards my brothers through my sketches. I impressed my teachers with the uniqueness."

His eyes were welling up but he kept pushing himself. "Uh…One day they caught me sketching in my room. I thought they were out training for a big fight. When they caught me… they trashed my room, said that what I was doing was stupid and not meant for guys like me. All my sketches were torn to shreds. They didn't care about my reaction. After they wrecked my stuff, they beat me up. I had to go to hospital; two broken ribs, swollen eye and a stab wound. I didn't realise their 'fight' was one that would involve knives."

Tears were trickling down both teenagers' eyes now.

"I bullied Kurt because I wanted someone else to feel the pain I had to suffer. I wanted someone to understand something that no one did when I was in hospital. Suffering heart break. I wasn't heart broken because of what they did, I was heart broken because they didn't accept something that I loved to do. They didn't accept me."

"But then why did you kiss him?" Santana asked. She was utterly shocked by what she was hearing. She wiped the tears off her cheeks – the mascara stained her fingertips.

"I realised who I was becoming and I didn't want that. I decided to changed my opinion - maybe too fast – about him. I couldn't change who I was but I gave Kurt the attention that I didn't get. I kissed him to see what affection felt like…Then I went too far in the hospital."

"I did it." Santana suddenly said in a whisper. Karofsky's head flicked up to stare at Santana in confusion and gave her a questioning look.

Santana kept speaking, "I was there when it happened, when you kissed Kurt. I followed Kurt's shouts to the locker room and stood in the doorway. I saw everything. I…I was so mad at you that I sent a text to…to everyone on my contacts. I'm so sorry David. I'm so, so sorry." She was shedding more tears as she spluttered out the words.

Karofsky's face turned to anger. He glared at the girl in front of him with disgust. He stood up and pushed Santana with such force that it pushed her over, allowing a loud thud to be heard.

"Get out. He said low and threateningly. "Get out!" He shouted forcefully. "I don't care if I get sent to prison for attempted rape. I. Will. Get. You."

Santana ran out of the house, crying, feeling scared and threatened. She still didn't know where she was so she just followed the signs for the hospital.

~oOo~

"Kurt Hummel, can you please recall the event that happened last week in your hospital room?" Karofsky's lawyer, Mr. Anderson asked in a monotonous tone.

Matthew Anderson was a well known lawyer who was very successful in law due to the fact that he had won 90% of his cases. Kurt had seen him on the hospital TV a few times with the cold, stiff, emotionless face that always started the advert. Pressure was bearing down on Kurt as the man kept his chilling stare locked on Kurt.

"He came into my room and straddled me on the bed. He began to kiss me hard as I struggled underneath him – I had just come out of surgery. Then I heard his zipper go down but Santana got there before he could do anything more."

"Mr. Karofsky also stated that you two had other 'hiccups' in high school. Is this true?" Kurt nodded. "Please explain further."

"Well he bullied me because I'm Gay and decided to tell everyone about it. Then he started shoving me into lockers, throwing slushies at me and throwing me in dumpsters."

"I see, and is there any chance that you may have wanted David to do this to you in hospital?" Kurt looked utterly shocked. "I mean, you are gay and you seem to have a history of sorts. Two opposites attract, as they like to say."

"No! Objection, your honour," Kurt claimed. "This man is …"

"Over-ruled. Mr. Anderson, if you would like to continue." The judge announced loudly, banging his gavel forcefully.

"Did you ever provoke David to detest you so much? Any harassment or bullying toward my client?"

"No. David found out that I'm gay and began tormenting me about my 'choice' and how it wronged the world. He thought he could beat the gay out of me."

"Not even towards his family?" Kurt could tell he was pushing him a lot. It was like he could smell Kurt's fear and tried to get something out of him, but there was nothing.

Kurt shook his head in disagreement.

"That is all." Mr. Anderson said smugly.

"Very well. Mr. Hummel please return to your place. David Karofsky step up please." The judge instructed. David went up as Kurt sat back down,

Kurt's lawyer that had been sent from the hospital stood up and walked toward David.

"David, if you don't mind, are you gay?" Karofsky's eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously.

"Okay. Did you realise the physical damage you did Kurt Hummel that evening when you assaulted him?" He shook his head again.

"But you do admit to causing physical assault to my client then." The lawyer smirked and David looked scared for a second but the moment was ruined by his phone beeping.

"Excuse me your honour but I believe…." He glanced down at his phone to open a new text message. "Ah yes. Here we have CCTV footage of one David Karofsky doing the said things to Kurt Hummel." He walked up to the Judge and handed them the phone to show the evidence.

The Judge looked at the evidence carefully to compare with the statements Kurt Hummel had made. Slowly, the judge handed back the phone to Kurt's lawyer. "Due to supporting evidence, David Karofsky is guilty of sexual assault and attempted rape and is to be charged one year in prison." Two thunderous bangs emanated from the gavel to declare the courtroom case over.

~oOo~

Santana walked down the halls of the hospital once again. She was still scared about what Karofsky would do to her when he finally came out of the trial – or prison.

She saw Brittany again in the children's ward. She was sat with Sierra colouring again. Santana couldn't help but smile as she saw them but she had to look away and continue down the halls to get to Finn's room and see if Kurt was back.

She entered Finn's room and saw him sat there, awake. She went over to him and sat down, taking his hand.

"Hey Santana what…"

"Finn, I'm in serious trouble." She interrupted, not wasting any time. Finn's expression changed quickly into concern. He squeezed her hand and kept eye contact.

"It's Karofsky. Earlier he kidnapped me and took me to his house. He told me why he was picking on Kurt. He thought Kurt outed him but he didn't, I did. I sent texts to everyone and now he's threatening me."

"Wait, hold up. He kidnapped you?" Finn tried to shout but it was almost painful for him.

"Not important now. He's coming after me Finn; he's coming to get me."

Suddenly, Kurt entered the room with a smile on his face. Confusion flickered on the two older siblings faces; they rarely saw Kurt smile.

"Karofsky's in prison for a year. I'm finally free of him." Santana could almost see him cheering on the inside. But she had mixed emotions now.

To stop herself crying in front of her brothers, she ran out of the room and headed towards the bathrooms. She felt disgusted at Kurt for thinking so foully of Dave when this jock had been through so much hate in his life. But she was glad as well that this guy could leave her brother alone at once.

Santana knew Kurt was right about the whole 'scared little boy' comment.

And right now….she felt like a scared little girl.


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

**Not My Body – Chapter 7: Gone**

**Well done to Eponime who figured out where the quote was from. It was from 'The Land Of Stories' by Chris Colfer! **

Kurt sat down on Finn's bed looking confused. "What's up with San? She looked upset."

"Karofsky talked to her before the trial. He told her why he bullied you and how you outed him after what happened in the locker room."

"I didn't out him!" Kurt almost shouted. "Wait, how'd you know it happened in the locker room?" Kurt said quieter.

"Um….Santana told me." He said it as if it was a question but Kurt seemed convinced. "And I know you didn't. Santana said she did it and now Karofsky is out to get her."

"He's in prison, Finn." Kurt said, trying to make the situation seem less threatening.

"_After prison, _Kurt. He won't stop. Look what happened to you. You even had to go to Court." Finn sounded completely scared but that was acceptable when his sister was being threatened like this. Kurt put his hand to his mouth in disbelief; it was one target after another. Would Karofsky go low enough to target Finn?

"Yeah. That was a waste of time." Burt Hummel said from the door to Finn's room. He held a cup of coffee in his hands, while Carole, who was behind him, held two more cups. "Attention seeking again, Kurt? Come on kid, it was only a few stitches. You didn't have to go to court just because he roughed you up a bit. But at least it didn't cost any money. We need it for Finn."

"Kurt, sweetie." Carole said too sweetly. "You do look like you need a bit of roughing up. You're pale and thin." The parents smiled at the sickening truth.

"It was attempted rape, Dad." _Dad. _The word didn't seem right. He could almost feel a loathsome, sour taste forming on the tip of his tongue. Kurt didn't raise his voice; it would just make everything worse. "It's serious. He needed to go to prison."

"So rape is now considered as kissing?" He let out a low whistle, "Touch luck, kid. It's gonna be hard to find you a girl with this much baggage tying you down." Carole gave a cup to Finn so she could use her mouth to cover the smile on her face.

Kurt wanted to march up to his father and shout in his face. Tell him how much of a horrible man he is to assume that Kurt could deal with it. That everything Kurt said made him a lying, over exaggerating, drama queen. He wanted to be able say that he was Gay to his father and ask for love and support; but it had been seventeen years and he hadn't seen any of that.

"I'm going to find my sister." Kurt said defeated.

As he left he thought he heard Carole murmur 'she's not your sister.'

Kurt felt disgusted.

~oOo~

Santana went down the corridors and headed towards the children's unit once again. The nurse she had seen a while ago was in there and smiled when she saw Santana enter. Santana smiled back and then walked over to see Sierra who was with Brittany.

Santana smiled at the thought of her meeting Brittany in moments. She saw Sierra wave at her after she looked up from her colouring with Brittany. The blonde girl looked up to see who Sierra was looking at and saw Santana. The teen's breath hitched as she looked at Brittany who was smiling.

Her long, blonde, shiny hair in a pony tail, deep blue eyes that glimmer in the dimmest light, the bright and her gleaming smile with the perfectly white teeth.

_She's beautiful. _

Brittany waved her over and Santana complied by sitting on Sierra's bed. The little girl jumped about excitedly as she was happy about all the attention she was getting. Annette suddenly arrived and calmed Sierra down so it wouldn't affect her too much.

"Santana! It's nice to see you again and I see you've met Brittany. It's so nice of you to give Sierra this much attention. She's more fragile than you think." Annette smiled thankfully and sat down in a near by chair by the bed.

Santana put her hand out to let Brittany shake it. The girl took it but only to bring Santana closer into a hug which Santana accepted happily.

"It's nice to meet you Santana." She smiled. Her hand brushed over Santana's pony tail once she had let go. "You have soft hair like Lord Tubbington's! Did you steal it?" Santana laughed but Brittany looked completely serious. Santana looked over to Annette for guidance.

"This is just how Brittany is. She's wonderful, it's like she's got her own world." She turned her attention back to thee little girl who was drawing.

"Santana," Brittany said to her "You're sweet but I really gotta go. Cheerio's practise, sorry. If I'm late, I'll be made to practise longer and if I miss Lord Tubbington's feeding, he'll resort to smoking again. I'm trying to get him to quit, maybe you can help sometime."

Santana looked upset for a moment but smiled and nodded anyway before waving goodbye to her just as she left.

"I like her." Santana said unknowingly.

"I do too. She's good with kids. It's as if she shares the mind of the children – so sweet and simple." Santana couldn't help but agree.

~oOo~

He walked down one particularly busy hospital hall where there were at least ten nurses and doctors roaming around the area. They were all chatting or getting them selves too preoccupied in something else to notice Kurt walk down the halls.

He turned a corner but bumped into someone coming the other way. The teenage boy looked up to see Santana looking at him with red eyes and tear streaks painted on her face. Shocked and overwhelmed, she wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him close to her in a hug. He held her tight as she cried a little more into his shoulder; the tears soaked his shirt.

Eventually she pulled away and Kurt sat her down on a plastic chair. He sat in the one next to her and linked their little fingers together for comfort.

"San, I'm so sorry, Finn told me what happened." Kurt said soothingly. Santana nodded quickly before wiping away the newly fallen tears with the cuff of her jumper.

"I…I feel so-so bad. For what…what I did. I shouldn't have…sent those…messag-messages."

"Why'd you do it, San?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I…I was just so….mad for what….for what he did. I-I…wasn't…thinking."

She drew out her mobile and tapped on some icons before showing the screen to Kurt.

It was the message she'd sent about Karofsky. Kurt could see it was addressed to many – if not all – of her contacts.

_Our well known Jock and bully, Dave Karofsky's gay. Just saw him kiss a guy._

It was simple but too effective because there was a picture attached to it also. He could see the back of Karofsky's head with his two hands on another boy's face which Kurt knew was his.

Kurt was shocked to see what his sister had done but was confused. The message was coloured in red instead of the usual green. _It hadn't sent. _

Kurt turned his head back to Santana. She looked at him sadly and then glanced back at the phone in his hand. Kurt showed her the message and she looked unbelievably shocked. She obviously hadn't looked at the message since the time she sent it.

Quickly, Santana grabbed the phone and glanced at the bright red message. In small print under the time, it read:

_Message not sent. Attachment too large. _

Kurt looked into Santana's eyes and finally saw that glimmer in her eyes that he loved. She smothered her brother in yet another hug but with a more positive atmosphere lingering around. Kurt wasn't proud about what his sister had done but he was glad that Karofsky didn't have a good reason to go after him or Santana anymore; even if he was in prison now.

A thought struck Kurt and he pulled away to look at Santana. "Wait, if it wasn't you who did it and it definitely wasn't me….then who did it? Who outed Karofsky?"

The positive expression on Santana's face quickly disappeared.

They ended up walking back to Finn's room still confused, but they tried to cover it up as they entered. Finn was chatting to Burt and Carole as they laughed and smiled throughout the entire conversation. A sense of jealousy and nausea built up inside of Kurt but kept his feelings hidden - as usual.

Santana's eyes were still red and her cheeks were tear-stained so anyone could tell she had been crying. Of course Carole noticed this and hastily made her way over to Santana, placing her hands on Santana's arms in concern.

"What's wrong honey?" She glanced briefly at Kurt as if he had caused her to cry.

"Nothing, I'm happy that Kurt got that guy into prison." Santana said feeling relieved. Carole rolled her eyes and Burt stood up looking irritated. He walked over to Kurt staring right at him.

"You're upsetting Santana now?" He rudely implied. Kurt's anger was building up. He felt like he was a bomb about to explode with all these feelings.

"No of course not!" Kurt said raising his voice.

"Then why is she crying about something to do with you?" He grabbed hold of Kurt's arms a little too tight.

"She said she was happy!" Kurt said desperately, struggling in his father's grasp.

"But it was about you. You're always trying to get attention. I swear, finding you a girl is going to be extremely tricky. Might have to resort to guys." A deep laugh followed after. Carole smiled at her husbands comment.

"Yes you will. But I think I find them on my own." Kurt hadn't meant to say that out loud but his emotions and thoughts were starting to spill out.

Burt's grip suddenly loosened on Kurt as he stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"Wait your _Gay?_" Carole's eyes were wide, mimicking Burt's expression. Santana and Finn were staring at Kurt but with no obvious emotional look.

The anger was boiling higher and higher inside of him; everything that had happened from his childhood and now flashed in front of his eyes. The hate, lack of love, carelessness, denial – every feeling Kurt had experienced so young into his life was all coming back to him now and it was finally ready to be shown to his 'family'.

"Yes Dad_. _Ugh! That word – _dad - _tastes vile in my mouth. You don't deserve that title. But what would you know? You never gave a damn about my life! You never took one second to acknowledge me unless it would risk the life of Finn." Kurt ripped out of his Father's grasp violently causing an angry expression to be revealed on Burt Hummel's face.

"All the operations and surgical procedures were for Finn. Everything was for Finn! The feeling of hate hurt. Of course it did! But the heart ache hurt most of all.

I didn't do this for you, for Carole, for Finn or even for Santana. I did this for me and look where it got me. I was just spare parts to you, nothing more.

All I asked for... was love... but I see where that's all gone. This 'love' that I gave you...went away with everything that you stole from me...from my body...and now there's just nothing left to give.

I can't call you dad anymore. I can't call any of you... my family.

You're just the butchers...and I'm the meat."

Burt and Carole looked thoroughly insulted as they stared at the boy in front of them. Kurt breathed heavily and the tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't cry though, not now, he couldn't show anymore weakness. So instead he ran.

He ran out of the room, down the corridors and out of the hospital into the pouring rain.

Meanwhile, back in Finn's room Burt, Carole, Finn and Santana stared at the doorway. Burt looked almost hurt and scared by what he had just heard but he snapped out of it moments later.

"Drama queen." Burt said carelessly. He smirked sourly and looked over at Carole who had her hand to her mouth. "Don't worry Carole. He'll be back; he can't stand to have no attention for too long."

Santana walked up to her father and looked at him sternly. "Are you sure you didn't have your heart taken out dad?" She spat on the floor beside him, turned and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

**Not My Body – Chapter 8: Lost **

**Just wanted to point out all characters and statistics in this story are ficticious. **

**I'd also like to apologize for the deleted chapter and then it got re-uploaded. This chapter may seem slightly disjointed until more chapters are released. **

Kurt ran down the streets in the rain feeling lost, scared and alone. His drenched hair flapped about in front of his face and the rain pricked his face painfully. He hadn't brought anything with him because he had been caught up in the moment back at the hospital. Nothing about this situation was planned – it was spontaneous. He'd run away from home. Except it wasn't a home, it was like an organ farm; he was kept there by his parents unless they needed him for spare parts. He felt like an animal – looked after enough to survive until they used him for meat.

All Kurt had with him was his phone that had 47% battery left, his wallet that contained about twenty dollars, some spare change and his credit card, a thin coat that wasn't at all waterproof and his outfit underneath. He could survive being outdoors food wise – he had the money, but he wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. He was practically helpless.

He felt good about himself for standing up to his parents, that he could finally do something he never had the guts to do. It was Courage. A warm feeling swirled in his stomach as he replayed the scene in his head; the adrenaline rush was exhilarating!

As Kurt ran around a corner, he found himself on one of the busier streets that had lots of shops and a few supermarkets dotted around. He immediately slowed down into a walking pace as the crowds filled up the path which made it almost impossible for Kurt to get through without being bumped or shoved. He thought he could get through unnoticed as people were busy with their own lives but he didn't have a high standard of clothing and he was soaked to the bone and had messy, wet hair unlike everyone else.

He walked along the path and let his eyes stay straight forward. Kurt had no idea where he was going but he wanted to find somewhere suitable for the night at least. Maybe an alleyway that wasn't already occupied or a park bench, he might be lucky enough to get a box to shelter in.

But right now, what he really needed was a cup of coffee.

Kurt headed for quiet little café on the corner of the street he was on. It was small and almost deserted but it suited Kurt. He pushed the door open and a little bell chimed above him. Kurt knew that he didn't look very appealing right now judging by the look that the barista gave him but he didn't really care right now; he just wanted something warm.

Kurt ordered a Grande non fat mocha and took it to a two person table in the corner by the heater. The teenager imagined Santana sitting in the chair opposite him, smiling and laughing while they held their little fingers together. He could see Finn sat in a wheel chair by the side eating a double chocolate cookie as they talked about anything and everything.

It was nice. But it wasn't real.

Soon enough, Kurt disposed of his cup and left the now deserted café. It was getting late now and the street lights were turning on. The sun was setting and people began to disappear as it got later and later.

The teen started to walk along the streets to look for any space where he could sleep for the night. He was desperate really. Kurt had no idea how long he would be homeless and cold and alone but he kept going.

The night was pitching black apart from the twinkling stars and the bright moon. The was no other natural light, only the faint amber glow of the street lamps that lead the way. Further up ahead, Kurt saw a neon sign placed landscape across a building. _Breadstix_, it read. Kurt felt a sense of hope as he quickened his pace to his light in the darkness. Kurt had enough memory to know that Breadstix, like most restaurants, had many skips to dispose unwanted things and those skips were stored in an alleyway.

He turned a corner right before meeting with the entrance of the restaurant to find the long awaited alleyway. There were three skips in total, all bright yellow with the logo printed on the front. Kurt found this as an advantage so he could hide or shelter from the wind. More rubbish was mixed with leaves that were scattered across the bumpy concrete and gravel and Kurt could have sworn that he'd seen something scurry across to get under the leaves.

It smelt horrible due to the lack of hygiene, cleanliness, and many months worth of rotten food and rubbish. It was so bad that Kurt could almost taste the dirt on his tongue. The rain had stopped about an hour ago so he couldn't hear anything apart from the spooky silence and eerily wispy wind that came by every few moments.

Luckily for Kurt, there was no one else in the alleyway as far as he could tell. Without hesitating, Kurt settled himself in between two of the skips. The teenage boy sat down on the surprisingly dry floor, leant against the brick wall and drew his knees up to his chest to wrap his arms around them.

He thought about being in his warm bed in his room surrounded by all his beloved belongings and memorabilia, it was somewhat comforting. Then he let his mind drift through the thoughts of Santana and Finn. _How were they?_ The guilt struck Kurt like a knife in his heart. They were probably upset and worrying and stressed. Kurt didn't want that because he never wanted to make his siblings upset. They probably hated him right now. But he couldn't blame them – he'd just _left._ Kurt felt guilty about the fact that he'd never told his brother and sister any of this, he'd always acted strong around them; he was the youngest and he didn't want to be treated like a child but he felt like one now. He ran away from his problems.

If it was anyone's fault, it was Burt and Carole's. His parents made him feel like this. No care, no support, no love. Kurt knew better to blame them on his own actions but he just felt so angry at them. Who knows? Maybe Finn and Santana even felt responsible for all of this because they didn't stop him, they didn't do something. But this was Kurt's decision, his choice, his _life_.

Water droplets trickled down his cheek. _Great, even more rain, that's just what I needed. _

But it wasn't rain, he realised, it was his tears.

Unwrapping himself, he kept all of his sodden clothes on and made a pillow out of leaves. He lay down on his side, letting his head rest on his arm. Trying to ignore the horrendous smell, Kurt closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

~oOo~

A sharp pain was revealed in Kurt's stomach when he woke up. His neck was cramped up and sore, his arm was numb and he felt ridiculously cold and wet. The irritating and hurtful pain continued in his stomach as it began to move to his freezing legs and shins.

Kurt exposed his eyes to the bright light around him causing him to wince in pain. Flapping his arm around as if to shoo something away, he spoke.

"Five more minutes!" He moaned. It hurt his throat to speak; it was dry and scratchy. He must have caught a cold during the night. _Brilliant. _

"Not today, kid." A deep voice said, replying to Kurt's insistent whining. The pain shot through Kurt's stomach again causing Kurt to sit up instantly. Kurt looked up to see a short haired man wearing white t-shirts and trousers and a black and white apron. The man kicked him again, allowing the black boots he was wearing to graze Kurt's forehead that left a large, bleeding scratch on his porcelain – but dirty - skin.

"Get outta' here you scum. Don't want filth like you out here." The man kicked Kurt once more in the shin and waddled back into a door at the end of the alleyway.

Kurt quickly checked for his belongings and hobbled out of the alleyway. His phone, which was now at 39% battery, said it was 8:15 in the morning. This meant that all the street shops were open and lots of people were bustling about to get to work or to the shops to find any good sales or bargains.

Kurt Hummel limped along the street to find any good and cheap stores that would sell food. He was starving. He didn't have much to eat yesterday and all he had drunk was a coffee.

It wasn't easy finding a shop and it was definitely painful. His stomach and legs hurt from the guy kicking him, his face did as well from the man's boot and the public didn't like him. The crowds of people didn't tolerate homeless and filthy people around his area, let alone gay people. He limped past people as they shoved and pushed him harsher than yesterday and the odd young people would try to trip him up or kick him and laugh to their friends

To put it blankly, Kurt Hummel was miserable. He was filthy and wet; he stunk from the rain and rubbish, bruised, cold and alone.

He considered going back to his parent's house. At least he'd be warm, dry and clean. But could he face more heartache and operations? If he could face it then what was the point of leaving and putting himself through all this? Dignity? To make a point? Was he even doing this for himself anymore?

These were the questions he kept asking himself whenever and wherever he was. It was slowly bringing him down further into a pit of despair. He needed to rise out of it and find something to do with his life but right now…he was lost.

Kurt felt uncomfortable waking down the streets he was so used too. He kept catching people staring at him and looking disapprovingly at him. _It's as if the crowd are Burt and Carole. _He was used to the judgement in Ohio, constant opinions being said, sometimes violent. The cold stares bore down on him like rain to a pavement and every step felt like he was attached to a ball and chain dragging him behind.

He knew he wasn't an alien or a psychopath, he might look odd and unworthy because of his dirty, wet, torn clothing and his face wasn't particularly glamorous right now, but they were definitely treating him like an alien – avoiding him, glaring at him, and physical abuse.

Kurt finally found a shop that seemed cheap and had good enough food that Kurt was willingly to eat. He opened the door as some customers pushed past him to get out onto the street rudely. Shaking it off, Kurt made his way inside the shop.

It wasn't small but it wasn't the biggest shop Kurt had ever seen. _The Lima Bean. _There were about fifteen people in there, give or take. He made his way over to the counter. The barista had her back turned to Kurt but when she turned back she didn't look very pleased with who she saw in front of him.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave." She implied rudely. Kurt looked astonished. "The Lima Bean maintains high standards and I will not let someone of poor hygiene ruin that standard. I suggest you leave before I ban you permanently." She waved her hand in the direction of the door and looked at Kurt expectantly.

Reluctantly, Kurt left the premises and looked for another shop that would accept him.

~oOo~

The prison in Ohio was medium sized compared to other prisons but this was because the crime rates were high in Ohio. It was a large brick prison on the outside. The building was painted white and had small windows on the outside. There were large arching iron gates that opened when a security code was tapped in and the dirt path lead to a set of metal double doors.

The inside of the prison was the size of McKinley's football field and was bare apart from twenty tables and two chairs per table on the plain grey floor. Framing these tables, were large white iron bars around 7ft tall and behind these were about 30 metal doors with hand-sized windows just above the middle. There were two more levels with the exact same structure. Each floor had about 10 guards standing completely still and emotionless apart from the bottom level which had five more guards milling around the tables.

David Karofsky was walked into the prison by two security guards. Each of them held Dave by the arm securely and walked him to his cell. He was on the second floor so they climbed a set of white, metal stairs that made a horrible clanging sound with every step they took.

As they reached Karofsky's cell, a guard unlocked it and opened the stiff metal door. David cautiously made his way into the room. It was the same size as his old room but it had two beds. The mattress was thin enough that he could feel the metal bars of the base dig into his spine. The bed opposite him was exactly the same but the wall was covered in photos and letters. _Someone else lived in this cell._

Fear jolted through his body like he had been struck by lightening. The only times he could remember feeling like this was when his brothers had wrecked his room all those years ago and then again when Santana – as far as he knew - had outed him.

The security guard that had stood outside his cell suddenly spoke to him. "Your evening meal will be delivered in 1 hour. Your cell mate is just coming back from community service in a moment and your timetable will arrive with your food." He slammed the door shut and left the prisoner alone.

Karofsky sat down on his thin and lumpy bed and put his face in his hands. He hated what he did to Kurt but he wasn't thinking properly. Kurt hated him, Santana hated him, the whole school probably hated him and now he was here with a cell mate who could be the most violent criminal in the prison.

Dave began to cry into his sweaty hands as he looked back on everything he had done. Can someone with a bad family and horrible environment really to be blamed for their actions if they were influenced by this? Would he be different if he were brought up in a different family or was this his fate?

He knew that when he got out of hospital he would get Santana. He would make her feel the pain and judgement and hatred that he felt due to Santana's actions. He hated her for that but she hated him for what he did that caused him to end up in this frightening place.

Karofsky was getting angrier now. He quickly wiped the tears from his face hard enough for it to hurt his face. He clenched his fists tight enough for his knuckles to turn white and leave nail prints embedded on his red and tear soaked hands.

The grey metal door was suddenly opened by the same guard he saw moments ago. But instead of him, another man came in dressed the same as what the other prisoners saw. His arms bulged with muscles and his brunette hair was cut just above the ears and his short fringe was swept to the side. The man gave an evil grin and Karofsky held back the fear inside of him.

"Luke."

"Hey, little brother."


	9. Chapter 9: Finding

**Not My Body - Chapter 9: Finding **

**I've probably already said this but thank you again for all the follows, favourites and reviews! It's really great to know that you like this story and find it really good and I definitely enjoy writing it! **

**Warning: Brief attack scene but only small mentions of blood. Also swearing.**

Kurt walked through the park with his bland coffee and a small donut. The temperature was warm but the breezy winds made it seem chillier than it actually was. It didn't help that Kurt had become ill due to his wet clothes that had now dried but stunk of rubbish and rain water. It was late afternoon by the time Kurt had been able to get some food and now Kurt was slightly limping through the park.

The park was a large area with lots of fresh green, dewy grass and a Technicolor arrangement of flowers that danced in the wind, letting off aromas to add to the summery weather. Many trees stood tall around the park, most of them being used for shade because they were near the children's playground. There were birds swooping across the park to perch on a branch or birdbath, the squirrels leaped across branches to look for food and the dogs ran over the grass to chase the toys their owners threw.

Because it was the late afternoon, many people were dressed in suits and such as they cut across the park to get from their jobs to their homes. There were other people around as well such as couples or people walking on their own but they were slowly disappearing.

Kurt painfully made his way over to a bench with his hot coffee as he finished his donut. Gratefully, Kurt sat down on the old wooden bench that over looked a majority of the park. He sighed in relief as he stretched out his aching legs and arms, flexing them to see if there was any other damage that the kitchen man had done when he'd kicked Kurt – luckily only a few bruises. Kurt closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of the park mixed in with the coffee in his hands.

It was very quiet apart from the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and the distant chatter of people on their phones or talking in a conversation. For the first time in a while, Kurt was at peace with himself. He felt like this was his quiet place where he could relax. This feeling was new to Kurt or at least very rare to him but it was nice.

He let the strong, bitter taste of the coffee collide with the sweetness of the sugar on his tongue as he leaned back on the bench even more and opened his eyes to look up at the blue-orange sky. For a hard wooden bench, it was the most comfortable place he had experienced since being on the streets.

The wind blew through a near by blossom tree. The pale pink and white petals tore away from the thin tree and drifted along with the wind in a series of swirls and patterns. A collection of the delicate petals flew over to Kurt's direction, allowing him to be coated with around ten petals. He smiled.

Letting out a breathy laugh, Kurt brushed the blossom petals off of his mud covered jeans. He picked up a petal off of his shoulder and marvelled over how soft and smooth it was. The petal was white in the middle but faded into pale pink around the edges. It was the shape of a raindrop and looked perfect compared to some others that had holes or tears in them or they were dying.

Kurt rested his head on the back of the bench again and closed his eyes once again. He listened to the wind and the birds as he sipped some more of his strong coffee.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed across the park.

It was loud for Kurt so it was near by. His head shot up to find the source of the scream. As he looked frantically around, he glanced at two people; one was curled up in a foetus position on the floor and the other was kicking the person on the floor with enough force to leave serious bruises. The victim took their hands away from their face to try and grab the attacker by the ankles but missed and managed to get brutally kicked in the face, most likely causing damage to his nose.

Without waiting another moment, Kurt ran over to the commotion; his arms and legs screamed in pain but he ignored it. He didn't yell at the attacker because he didn't want to draw even more attention and possibly cause more pain for the stranger if this abuser had any other 'friends' with him.

Kurt stopped about 6ft away from the scene. The hulk of a guy had his back turned to Kurt and the boy – he found out – was still curled up on the floor, hands on his face and he could hear the quiet sobs coming from the boy.

"Hey." Kurt spoke plainly. The violent man turned round; obviously irritated by the interruption.

Kurt didn't hesitate for one moment. In one swift movement, Kurt threw his hot coffee in the man's face.

The man moaned in agony and pressed his palms to his face. Kurt couldn't help but smirk slightly. The man didn't see Kurt's face but he ran off, leaving Kurt and the hurt boy. The smirk faded instantaneously as Kurt looked down at the boy. He was still curled up – knees to his chest and hands on his face, specifically holding his nose – and shaking violently. The boy was also murmuring to himself but Kurt couldn't make out what he was saying.

Kurt crouched down beside the boy and put his hand on his shoulder. The bruised boy instantly flinched away and whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt said softly. "I threw my coffee in that guys face and he ran off." The boy couldn't have heard Kurt because he was still shaking and repeating 'no' over and over again in a fast and panicky way.

As Kurt got a better look at the boy, he realised that this boy must live on the streets as well. All he had was a ripped jacket that was supposed to be blue but had brown blotchy mud spots over it, a t-shirt that had no sleeves, jeans that have half of one leg missing, one sock and a pair of grimy shoes with no laces.

The boy took his hands away from his face to grab at his curly black hair and began stroking it by himself as some sort of reassurance. Kurt could tell that he was around Kurt's age and he also saw the amount of blood trickling from his nose which looked worse because it was smudged all over his face. The stranger then sat up and started rocking back and forth, shaking his head. He seemed to be in a state of shock which was understandable considering what he had just been through.

"Hey. He's gone." Kurt said quietly and in a kind tone. "Look at me, I'm not that guy." The boy, very slowly, opened his eyes to look at Kurt's dirty face – still rocking. "Let me clean your face for you." The scared boys face flashed into an expression of horror briefly but looked at his bloody hands and nodded slowly.

Kurt pulled part of his sleeve up over his hand and spat on it. Then he cautiously moved closer to the teenage boy to clean the blood off of his face. The panicked boy flinched at the first touch but moved back into the touch as he looked at Kurt.

As Kurt cleaned the boy up, he could see the hazel eyes that gleamed in the glow of the street lamps newly lit, the strong jaw and pink lips. The nose was bruised and so was part of his cheek and jaw but it didn't affect him too much.

"I'm Kurt. What's your name?" He said as he wiped carefully across a bruise.

"B-b-Blaine." He said quietly. Kurt carefully stroked over Blaine's nose and the boy let out a high squeak.

"Oops, um, so are you…homeless. I mean I am as well but the way that you…"

"Yes." Blaine looked down at the ground as his tears began to flow. Kurt drew his hand away from Blaine's semi-clean face. Blaine reacted by squeezing his eyes shut as if Kurt was going to hit him but he soon opened them again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it would upset you. Come on, let's go find a bench to sit on, it's better than sitting on the ground." Kurt stood up and held his hand out for Blaine. The new boy ignored it and got up himself, limping heavily in Kurt's direction towards the bench Kurt was on a few minutes ago.

They sat down and simultaneously sighed in relief. Trying to get Blaine to open up a bit, Kurt began to speak again.

"How did you get on the street?" He asked slowly. Instantly, Blaine reacted negatively. He pressed his hands to his ears, shut his eyes tight, shook his head vigorously and breathed heavily. Kurt regretted his question as soon as he saw Blaine get upset again. Seeing what Blaine did a minute ago, Kurt pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and put his hand on Blaine's head and stroked the curls. They felt soft under his hands, even though he probably hadn't washed for a few weeks.

Kurt felt Blaine relax under his touch and eventually began to breath normally again. Kurt moved his hand away from Blaine's hair but Blaine grabbed his arm as if to stop him moving. Blaine moved his thumb curiously over Kurt's arm and then let go to look at Kurt.

"Where did you get these scars?" He asked in a whisper. Kurt looked down at the operation scars on his arm. They were a nasty shade of purple and stood out even under the dirt smeared on his arm.

"Their from operations." Kurt said sadly. Blaine touched them again, as if they weren't real.

"Are you sick?" He looked up at Kurt expectantly with his big shimmering eyes but was frowning.

"No. But my brother is. I'm a saviour sibling for him, I give parts of my body to him, so he can live." Kurt said sadly, glancing back at the scar.

"So that's why you ran away." Blaine said quietly enough to make it seem like he was talking to himself. Kurt nodded while he resisted crying. "Aren't your family worried though?" Blaine's face changed into an expression of emotional pain as he said it.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question, Blaine." Blaine shook his vigorously.

"Your parents aren't worried?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked. Kurt knew that his own parents would only be worried for Finn because they didn't have any more spare parts at hand.

"I – I can't talk about it right now." He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, trying to get a little warmer. Kurt nodded, respecting Blaine's privacy.

With the subject of parents in mind, Kurt got out his phone. The screen flashed on saying it had 30% battery left. He tapped on the screen to get to the homepage and found out that he had 8 missed calls, 2 text messages and 3 voicemails.

He quickly dismissed the call log and went on to look at the text messages that were all from Santana.

_Kurt, where are you?_

_Please come back, Kurt. Finn and I are worried. _

'Finn and I'. _Of course. _Burt and Carole were completely out of the picture. Santana didn't even try to persuade Kurt that they did care. She and Kurt both knew that but he needed some hope.

Blaine glanced over Kurt's shoulder to look at the texts on Kurt's phone. "See people are worried about you, Kurt." Blaine said sadly, as if he'd miss this boy that he'd just met. Granted, he had saved him from a brutal attack.

"That's Santana and Finn. Finn's my brother and he was diagnosed with Leukaemia and Santana's adopted but she's my best friend and she's a great older sister. It's my parents that I don't have a great relationship with."

"I know what that's like." Blaine said to himself. Kurt didn't hear him but clicked on the first of the three voicemails and put it on speaker. It was Santana.

"_Kurt, please come back. You've been gone all day and night. I mean, where have you slept? You didn't sleep on the streets did you? Oh gosh Kurt! Please, Finn needs you… I need you." _

The phone beeped and then went on to the next message which was from the Hospital.

"_Mr. Hummel. This is the hospital that your brother is placed at. Unfortunately, you have missed your Bone Marrow operation today at 11:30am. With great concern for our patient, we urge you to re-book your operation as soon as possible. Good day, Sir." _

Another beep was heard and then it went onto the last message from Burt.

"_Kurt, you're selfish you know that? Your brother's suffering so you run away. Do you really think so highly of your self that you don't need to help him and save him? And don't give me any more of your bullshit. I've had to put up with you for 17 years and you suddenly say you're gay? Bullcrap, Kurt. Now come back home, have your operation and let everything turn back to normal." _

The final beeps sounded and then utter silence.

"That's not my home." Kurt muttered under his breath.

Kurt let the messages filter through his brain and calm down enough before slowly putting away his phone. He took a deep breath and let it all out before turning to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt saw Blaine curled up in himself again on the bench. He wasn't rocking but his eyes were wide, tears were spilling and he looked frozen.

"That's how it starts, Kurt. That's how it starts."

Those were his last words before he screamed.


	10. Chapter 10: Hero

**Not My Body – Chapter 10: Hero**

**Warning: Injury's and blood– somewhat detailed. Also swearing and insults.**

"Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt shouted. He was on the verge of panicking now. Kurt understood that Blaine could have been in a state of shock but after that voicemail from Burt, it seemed to have triggered something inside of Blaine that was causing him to scream like this.

Without waiting, Kurt began to stroke Blaine's hair again. It worked before so it should work again. He brushed his hand through Blaine's curls at a steady pace. The action seemed to have some affect on Blaine because he had stopped screaming now. The scared boy began to release whimpers and tears as he rocked himself and leant into Kurt's touch.

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going to hurt you." Kurt said soothingly. He stopped touching Blaine's hair but let his hand brush past Blaine's cheek for a moment as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Your dad will." Blaine said quietly, as if saying it would trigger that to happen. Kurt looked confused. Why would his dad hurt Blaine?

"Why would he hurt you Blaine? You haven't done anything wrong." Kurt asked as he tried to reassure Blaine. The curly haired boy looked up at Kurt with his wet hazel eyes and sorrowful expression.

"You would have gone back home. You would be helping your brother. But now I'm in the way and causing your dad to be angry at you. It's my fault." Blaine looked like he was about to cry again but Kurt stopped him in time.

"No, Blaine. It's not your fault. I chose to do this myself and you aren't in the way. In fact, you helped me. If it weren't for you, I'd be wondering around the streets looking for a good box while trying to fend for my self. But you've given me a purpose to be here. Now you've given me a friend."

Blaine almost smiled. The corners of his lips turned up a little as he looked at Kurt but as he glanced at the bench, the smile faded instantly.

"Now, are you going to tell why you said 'that's how it starts?' and screamed?" Kurt raised an eyebrow expectantly as he spoke, making sure he kept eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine didn't reply to Kurt's question but he turned his body so he was facing the bench. Slowly he lifted his hand and let it ghost over the middle of the bench. Then he put his thumb on it and moved it across to get rid of the dirt and grime coating the sodden wood.

It revealed a golden plaque embedded onto the bench. Kurt made his mouth make a little 'o' shape as he watched Blaine wipe off all of the dirt off of the golden rectangle.

He then looked back at Kurt and pointed at the plaque.

_In memory of Cooper. J. Anderson_

_July 8th 1984 – June 17th 2012_

_Friend, brother and hero._

"Is that your brother?" Kurt asked sadly. Blaine nodded as he tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill.

"Notice how it doesn't say 'son' on there? Well that was my dad's own fault. He didn't deserve me or coop. Heck, he even killed him!"

Kurt gasped. He hadn't expected something so shocking.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered. "How? What would make him do that?" Blaine took a deep breath. He had never told anyone about his father but he didn't think it could get any worse if he told Kurt.

"My dad owned this big business where we used to live. He got a lot of money out of it but it stressed him out a lot. We had a big house with a lawn and a relatively nice neighbour hood apart from this one boy who lived across the street from us. This boy's father was also the business' partner so he owned part of it. So normally my dad would have a beer to cool off and go back to his office or watch TV for a while. But when his business started going down hill and their budgets where dropping, he started to drink more and get angrier with me and Cooper."

Kurt put his hand to his mouth because he could see where this was going and he didn't like it.

"We would put up with it for a while. It was scary because he threw plates, glasses and similar things around the house that Coop and I could here from our bedrooms. Sometimes when I got scared… I would go into his room and lay on the floor by his bed or he would comfort me if he was still awake and we'd tell stories."

Blaine smiled for the first time since he and Kurt had met.

"He seems like a really great guy, Blaine." Blaine nodded before continuing.

"It didn't help that I got bullied… at school a lot as well. I would jump on the furniture in the classroom when I was younger and I sang a lot of songs. The bullies in the class didn't think that…that boys should do what I did so they decided to sort out the situation… using their fists. I would come home with black eyes and bruises and then my Dad would get a phone call from the school about how I started the fight when I didn't. He would get angry… with me and hit me." Kurt gasped out loud when he heard about the family violence.

"One day when I was 15, there was this new family that had moved in next door to us. They had a son that my Dad arranged me to meet with and go to Boxing club together to toughen me up along with the son of my Dad's partner that lived across the street. Unfortunately, at the time, I thought he was cute and I decided to ask him out…. He said no and told the guy, Steven, about what had happened. After that…Steven told his Father about it and then his Father told my Dad. I – I hadn't planned to come out to my Dad yet but now I had no choice. Cooper over heard but he accepted me, told me he loved me no matter who I was or who I loved but…my dad was the opposite."

Blaine looked down at his hands and clasped them together tight enough to hurt his hands. He felt so vulnerable right now; telling a stranger? Acquaintance? Friend? About everything that went wrong in his life. But if he stopped now, he knew he would just bottle it up inside of him again and never tell anyone until it ate him up.

"He was drunk again when he found out. He called me down to the kitchen and I knew what he was going to slur/talk/shout about. Cooper came down as well but kept his distance. As soon as my dad saw me he began to shout profanities at me. You know the ones."

Blaine thought back to the moment.

"_Blaine, Steven's dad told me that you asked a guy out." He said low and threateningly. _

"_Yeah, I asked him to go boxing with me, that's all." Blaine lied. His father strode up to him with an evil glare keeping in tact with Blaine. He threw his bottle on the ground and let it shatter behind him. He grabbed Blaine by the shirt and pulled him up a little. Blaine could smell the stench of alcohol wafting in the air as their faces where only inches apart. _

"_Don't lie to me, boy! You're a fairy and you know it. You're a disgusting, worthless piece of shit that takes advantage of what I give you. I could put up with your attention seeking attitude and your petty fights but now you say you're a fairy and you let your fairy dust in this house? You're a spoilt brat, Blaine. Why can't you be like Cooper? Not a disappointment!" Matthew Anderson let go of Blaine's shirt and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark on Blaine's tear-soaked cheek. _

"_Hey! Don't speak to him like that!" Cooper said, running into the kitchen. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. _

"_Cooper this isn't your problem. Get out before I do something that you'll regret." His eyes were still on Blaine but his tone was just as threatening. _

_Cooper ran in between his brother and father, letting Blaine cower behind him. His father looked even more irritated now and it scared Blaine more but Cooper wasn't giving up. _

"_Leave my brother alone!" He shouted in his father's face and pushed him backwards. Blaine knew that Cooper wasn't thinking straight but it was too late to change that now. He grabbed a shard of glass from the broken bottle and slashed his father across the arm. _

_Matthew flew back and hit the kitchen surface, his hands holding onto the edge. Something cut into his hand and he immediately grabbed it. _

_Cooper thought that his father had backed off enough to let them go, so he turned around and pushed his little brother towards the exit. _

_Everything was starting to get a little bit better until his father lunged for Cooper._

_Something struck him in the back and Cooper arched backwards before crashing to the cold, hard ground. A shiny glimmer of metal flickered in the sun in the corner of Blaine's eye as he got down on his knees to get to Cooper. His father had used a knife on Blaine's brother, his own son but now he was gone. He'd run away from the murder he committed. _

_Blaine's vision clouded up as the tears fell fast onto Cooper's barely moving body. There was a deep scarlet puddle of blood seeping through Cooper's clothes and onto the tiles of the kitchen. Another shape formed where Cooper had been stabbed and continued to grow. _

_Cooper wasn't moving now. His breathing almost ceased to exist as Blaine knelt there shaking his brother as if to keep him awake, refusing to believe that his brother was dead. _

_When his brother didn't respond anymore, Blaine regretfully tore himself away from his brother and headed towards a phone to call an ambulance. _

_No sooner than 10 minutes later, two ambulances and three police cars arrived. Blaine let them in immediately and about fifteen people of police and paramedics came in. Four paramedics rushed over to Cooper and carried him out of the house to the ambulance and then left. Six policemen and a photographer came in to look at the crime scene and collect any evidence they could find, and then two paramedics went over to Blaine to make sure he was mentally stable and healthy. Finally, three more policemen went over to Blaine to write down Blaine's view on what happened during the crime and get any further information that Blaine could give._

_Eventually, they took him to the hospital in the other ambulance so he could wait outside the operation room to hear the news of Cooper. One doctor came out of the room with a plain expression. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr Anderson. Your brother passed away. You can go in to say your goodbyes if you like." Blaine shook his head and turned away, heading for the door._

"_Oh Mr. Anderson. There's someone here to sort out your brother's will, if you would just like to wait a moment." Blaine turned back towards the chairs and sat down. _

_Soon enough, a man in a black suit walked down the hall holding a briefcase. He sat down next to Blaine, placed the case on his lap and opened it up to reveal some documents. _

"_Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry to disturb you during this dreadful time but there are some things that were left to you by your mother that your brother can no longer inherit." _

_Blaine looked curious. He'd never heard of his mother leaving anything for either of them because she had left just after Blaine was born. _

"_It says here that you have inherited your brother's apartment, it was passed down to him by your mother and now to you. You have also received both of their bank accounts which seem to add up to a few million." Blaine held back the gasp inside him. "Now all you have to do is sign on this line and everything will become yours." _

_Blaine took the man's pen and signed the line at the bottom of the document. The man then gave him an envelope. "Inside you will find the key to your apartment and all the bank details to get into your accounts." Blaine took the envelope gratefully and shoved it into his pocket. The man then nodded and left._

"So when my brother tried to protect me from my father, he got… stabbed in the back and died. My dad went to prison… but he didn't go for life because he claimed it was self defence and showed a cut on his hand, the slash on his arm and a few bruises. His partner also tried to bail him out. I don't know how many years he got exactly but I know he didn't get what he deserved."

"Did your brother leave you anything when he died? You seemed really close." Kurt said as a few tears escaped and trickled down his cheeks.

Blaine pulled a chain from underneath his t-shirt which had a key attached to the end of it. "I got some money and an apartment from Cooper. It was passed down to him… by my mother and then passed onto me."

"Why don't you live in that apartment then? And why get a bench with a plaque on it?" Kurt said, confused.

"Too many memories. I tried going in there once to check it out but it was…too overwhelming and I'm homeless because I won't go back to my father's house.

After Coop's death…I felt guilty for not doing anything like a funeral…so I got him this bench. We went here when it was summer; we would go to the play area and play games on the field." He smiled again. "It was nice. It felt like home."

Kurt smiled as well and put his hand reassuringly on Blaine's shoulder but he flinched. He didn't question his flinching because he had just explained a traumatic experience. Instead, Kurt sat there in the silence.


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted

**Not My Body – Chapter 11: Unwanted**

**Notice about upcoming chapters and updates:**

**Unfortunately, I may not be able to update as frequently as I have been. Sometimes I will be able to and other times it can go up to a week or two but I will be continuing with the story no matter how long it takes me to update it. **

**Warning: More violence, blood and swearing. **

"Where has he gone Santana? You should know!" Burt yelled at her. He was a few inches away from Santana and glaring at her intensely. Because Santana was shorter, it made her feel even more weak and vulnerable than she already was.

"I told you, Dad! I don't know, I've called and texted but he hasn't replied." She was on the verge of tears now. Her big brown eyes tore away from Burt's gaze as she looked down in shame. Burt's expression changed to disappointment as he turned around and sat down in a hospital chair.

"It's my fault." Santana spoke up. Burt snapped his head up to look at Santana with confusion. "I made him think that he didn't have to put up with you. That he had a choice in life rather than staying in hospital. I'm sorry, daddy." Santana knew this was partially true but if she kept putting the blame on herself and kept acting sweet and innocent, maybe her parents would ease up on Kurt a little.

"Why would you do that? What have we ever done to him? We fed him, gave him shelter, and spent money on him. Why did you twist his naïve mind into thinking that we treat him any differently than we do to you or Finn?" He wasn't yelling but his voice was low and sinister.

"Because you did!" Santana blurted out. Her eyes went wide and she took a step back as Burt stood up; his fingers slowly curling into the palm of his hand.

"We never!" Carole unexpectedly said as she entered Finn's room. Luckily, Finn had gone to an appointment with a nurse so he wasn't in the room. "We treat you all the same."

"Carole's right, I mean, you're not even family." Burt said. Carole looked shocked for a moment at Burt's horrible comment. Santana was doing everything she could not to cry right then and there.

"You know what?" Santana said quietly. "I'm glad Kurt's gone. He doesn't have to face you. He doesn't have to go through the pain and heart ache anymore. Your foul to him and I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner." Santana finally released her tears silently – letting them cascade down her cheeks.

"No, I know what this is about." Burt stated. "You're selfish. You were jealous of Kurt and Finn's attention that you manipulated Kurt into leaving and risking Finn's life. I'll admit, you had me fooled, Santana. I thought you cared about this family. I really did." Burt pointed to the door. "Get out."

Santana didn't hesitate to leave the room. Just as she stepped outside, she turned around and stared at her 'parents'. "You're foul and sickening. I'm glad I don't have to call you my parent's." She swallowed hard and turned back round, trying to keep herself together.

She began to walk slowly down the halls in case Burt or Carole was watching her leave. They were empty apart from one or two doctors or nurses milling around, so she began to quicken her pace up until she was in a full sprint down the hall.

She knew exactly where she was going.

~oOo~

"So how'd a fairy like you end up in prison? Do more rainbow drawings?" Luke smirked at his brother. He had had enough of prison but it was finally going to get interesting.

"Um, no." Dave stated. "I tried to rape someone." For the first time in ages, Luke patted his shoulder as if his crime was something to be proud of. David felt physically sick at how loathsome his own brother was. "But I could ask you the same question."

"Stabbed a guy or two." Karofsky knew that 'guy' meant gay in his brother's miniscule range of vocabulary.

"Still homophobic, I see." Dave pointed out.

"And you're still gay. That _really _doesn't help this…situation does it?" Karofsky's face expressed confusion as he listened to his brother.

"W-what do you mean?" Karofsky asked. He didn't get an answer. Instead, his brother lunged for him.

Luke tackled him to the ground and Karofsky's head almost hit the ground if it wasn't for his hand that was being crushed by his head. His brother straddled him on the flat concrete floor as Karofsky thrashed hopelessly under his brother's heavy body.

Luke continuously punched his brother in the stomach and chest with both of his fists. His knuckles had turned a mix of white and red as they were clenched tightly.

"You deserve this, bro. It's your fault I'm treating you like my punching bag." He said sinfully as he thrust his fist into Karofsky's side. "But you know what the difference is?" He asked. "I said, do you know what the difference is, little brother?" He screamed straight into Karofsky's ear and punched him again in the stomach. Karofsky let out a low moan of pain as he tried to curl into himself; failing almost instantly.

"You're not a big pile of crap now, well…not yet anyway." He let out a large maniacal laugh as he released a long chain of damaging punches into Karofsky's side and upper chest.

Luke gave Karofsky one final punch in the eye before getting up off of Karofsky. Dave tried to get up, trying to ignore the searing pain in his stomach and bruising face – which seemed impossible. He managed to roll over and end up about a foot away from the bed. He began to pull himself up using the bed as a stabiliser but his fingers were stood on by his brother who was glaring at him and smiling.

Karofsky screamed in pain as Luke kicked him in the chest so David fell to the concrete ground again with a sickening thud. Luke laughed as he stood over his brother with one leg either side of him.

The door suddenly swung open and two security guards and a prison nurse came in to the cell room. The guards tried to grab Luke by the arms as the nurse helped up the damaged Karofsky. Before he could be caught, Luke leaped for Karofsky with his hands out in front, aiming for his brother's neck. He grabbed hold of it and held on tightly for a few seconds before being pulled off. Another attempt to break free succeeded and he punched his brother in the nose, leading to a sickening crack and a spurt of blood. Luke finally gave in to the guard's best efforts to contain him enough to get him out of the room.

Karofsky sighed in relief but moaned afterwards as the pain made his whole body ache. The nurse took off Karofsky's shirt and got him to lie down on the cell bed. First, she placed an ice pack on Karofsky's purpling eye and put a small bandage on his broken nose and cleaned up the blood that was drying on his face.

Next, she moved down to Karofsky's chest. It was covered in new bruises so she put some cream on it.

Afterwards, she put Karofsky in a wheelchair and took him down a concealed elevator and out of the prison to get him to hospital where he could have some x-rays and be treated for his suspected broken ribs.

They soon arrived at the hospital and David was taken to a private room with four police officers guarding the premises. He was lifted onto the bed by two of the guards and the doctor soon arrived to check on Karofsky's injuries.

"You seem to have two broken ribs and severe bruising but as soon as I bandage your chest up, and check that everything else is fine, you can return to your cell."

"What…about…Luke?" Karofsky asked worriedly, wincing in pain as he spoke.

"He's being transferred to a new cell. You will get a new cell mate eventually but for now you'll have a private cell while you heal."

Once he was done, the officers carefully took Karofsky back to the prison and got him settled into his cell which was now cleared and plain-looking apart from the two beds.

He was definitely glad that he wouldn't have to put up with horrific and brutal brother anymore. He hadn't seen or spoken to them since he left the house last year and stayed with a few friends and family members.

But hopefully, he wouldn't have to see them for a long, _long _time.

~oOo~

Santana entered the children's room with wet eyes but drying tears. Emily waved at her from one of the children's beds and smiled positively before continuing to talk and play along with the little boy beside her.

Santana looked over at Brittany who had just finished talking to one of the children and took the dinner plate that was resting on the bed and placed in on a little metal cart before walking over to Santana who was stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey!" Brittany said, placing her hand on Santana's upper arm and smiling. "You're back. I didn't think you'd be here for a while. I blame the gnomes."

Santana laughed quietly, trying to hide her sadness but Brittany could easily tell that something was wrong.

"Hey what's up? Why are you sad?" Brittany looked concerned and sat Santana down on an empty bed. Santana waved her hand as if to say 'just leave it.' But Brittany wouldn't let her. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm…adopted and….I thought my foster family always…loved me but they said that I wasn't family. They called me selfish and…jealous of my brother's attention. Kurt can help Finn and I can't…but I can't do anything about it….and they blame me for it." Santana was crying now and she felt so embarrassed because she only recently met Brittany and now she was crying like a baby in front of her.

Brittany pulled Santana closer to her to let her cry on the blonde cheerleaders shoulder. She rubbed her hand up and down Santana's back reassuringly as Santana gradually began to calm down.

"Hey, I get upset when my cat reads my diary but I don't keep secrets. So next time, don't bottle it up, tell me. I'm here for you." Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled at her genuinely. "You can stay with me for a while. It'll be like a long sleepover. Stay for as long as you need Santana." She patted her hand lightly.

"Hey! We can help as well!" Annette shouted from the doorway as she wheeled in Sierra. Annette smiled widely as she locked eyes on the two teenage girls sitting on Sierra's bed. The little girl in the wheelchair smiled and waved as well; trying to restrict herself from jumping in her chair and jogging the tubes connected to her.

Emily came over to help Annette lift Sierra onto the bed. They lifted her slowly and carefully as Brittany made sure that no tubes or connections got twisted during the moved from the chair to the bed.

Once everyone was satisfied, Emily left Annette, Sierra, Brittany and Santana to attend to another child.

"What got you so upset?" Annette asked as soon as she'd made sure that Sierra was content with colouring pictures again.

Not wanting to leave too much family drama with Annette, Santana laid the basics down. "I just feel so useless because I can't help keep my brother alive. I don't know what to do. It's not fair on Kurt."

"Sweetie, you can't help everyone. You need to accept that." She rested her hand on top of Santana's. "But if you've tried everything you can but you can't help that person, and then help a different problem. There are lots of people out there with the same concerns as you, but what you need to do is push through the problems and find another way." Santana titled her head slightly in confusion. Annette continued. "My best friend, Jennie, she was an only child and she had leukaemia. She was like an older sister to me, always kind and caring and helpful. When she was diagnosed, I felt sick to the stomach. I questioned the world, asking why they would do something so horrible to someone so wonderful. But I had to live with it. When the hospital didn't have the parts that Jennie needed, I wanted to give her parts of my body for her to live but I couldn't, I wouldn't suffice. I felt useless. Eventually…she died. I was heartbroken but I had to stay strong because I had been given custody of her daughter. However bad it was for me, I had to stay strong for Sierra." Annette stroked Sierra's hair as she spoke.

"Wait, Sierra? As in…"Santana pointed to the little girl on the bed.

Annette nodded. "Sierra's why I became so involved with children. I had to give children the support they needed. I had the urge to help someone the way I couldn't help Jennie. And I'm so glad I made that decision." Sierra looked up at Annette and smiled before continuing with her picture.

Annette got out her purse and pulled out a little blue card. "When I die, I sill want to be useful. I got an organ donor card, so when I die, they can give my organs to people who will make use of it when I won't be able to." She leant forward to look at Santana closely. "If you feel that useless, then get one of these. Make a difference in someone else's life."

Santana nodded thankfully before pulling Annette into a hug.


	12. Chapter 12: Reward

**Not My Body – chapter 12: Reward**

**I know this has taken SO long! Unfortunately, this is how it may be. **

**Warning: Violence, little blood and swearing**

Kurt and Blaine lie asleep in an alleyway just across from the park. Kurt was on his front with his head resting on his arms and his hands were clenched tightly. His legs were sprawled out behind him on the cold, bumpy, wet gravel. His clothes were the dirtiest they'd ever been and his jeans and coat were torn in several places. Kurt's hair was greasy and covered his equally filthy face.

Blaine, on the other hand, was on his side and resting on his arm. He was shivering slightly as the gravel scraped his torso; where his shirt had ridden up in the night from flinching during his nightmares.

Kurt woke up to the sound of cars driving by. He let his eye lids flicker open as he began to check his surroundings as if he had had a dream in a dream. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around to spot Blaine sleeping uncomfortably a few metres away holding a flat piece of cardboard to his chest.

Kurt shuffled over to Blaine on the wet surface. Blaine had turned onto his other side and looked over at the vaguely blurring shape coming towards him. He immediately moved backwards until he was against the wall. His sleepy state finally cleared as he eventually saw Kurt with his hands out in front of him, trying to calm Blaine down.

Blaine calmed down as he sunk to the ground carefully. Kurt stilled looked cautious around the boy in front of him. Blaine picked up on this and waved his hand towards himself, motioning Kurt toward him – which he did.

They stayed one or two feet away because Kurt knew that Blaine had space issues but Blaine seemed to be more comfortable now.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked. His legs were bent to the side of him and his hands were held together on his knees.

"Tired, rough, but better than I have been in a long time." They smiled simultaneously and looked at each other in the eyes.

"You know I'm always here…if you want to talk, Blaine." Kurt looked at him with his head titled. His tone was sad but reassuring at the same time.

"I know. I'm really grateful Kurt. I just…have to get used to this. To us." Kurt nodded understandingly and began to shuffle over to a bin to help himself up as his legs were either asleep or numb – he couldn't tell.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's arm and looked into his blue eyes. Kurt looked shocked from the sudden touch but that instantly faded as he realised what Blaine had done.

"I really appreciate this, Kurt. Thanks." Kurt didn't reply. Instead he patted Blaine's hand and smiled.

They both got up and headed out of the alleyway and across the street to get to the park; it was early so there weren't many people around the area.

They walked along the main path of the park. There was a thin fog wafting in the air so their eyesight only ranged a few feet in front of them. It was surprisingly cold that morning but it could have just been the wind that blew through their hair. The grass was dewy and the sky was grey but at least it was calm.

Occasionally, Kurt and Blaine would brush their arms against each other accidentally on purpose but luckily the fog hid the subtle hint of blush on their cheeks.

The two boys continued to walk down the bumpy path until Blaine tripped over something. He felt on top of something – a leg, maybe? - Which scratched the skin off of his knees and hands. A man grunted in response but didn't react any more than that. Blaine shuffled back quickly as Kurt helped him up. Kurt was surprised that Blaine didn't react to him holding onto him that much but didn't dwell on the thought. He was more interested with what was happening in front of the two boys.

Kurt walked in front of Blaine and looked over the man – and woman, he saw – in front of him. The woman was in her mid twenties, dark brown hair and a suit. The man, on the other hand, was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with white shoes along with his badly styled hair.

The man was hunched over the woman in an overwhelming way. One large hand was clasped over her mouth as her eyes were wide and she made muffled noises which were most likely attempts at screaming. Her purse was thrown to the side and her suit was torn around the elbows and bottom of the skirt.

"Now try and break up with me, bitch!" The man shouted menacingly. He pressed his hand onto her mouth even more. His other hand was pressed hard on her stomach. The woman didn't make any more noise; instead she let the tears flow.

Kurt tapped the rude man on the shoulder hard and waited for him to turn his head. The man glared at Kurt long enough to be punched in the face.

The two of them both groaned in pain but the man had rolled away from the woman and clutched his face before scrambling away clumsily. The woman took a deep breath as she sat up and rested her hands on her chest and stomach.

Blaine picked up her purse as Kurt helped the stranger up onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Who was that?"

"My _Ex-_boyfriend. I can't believe I ever dated Karofsky. One drunken night turned into a spiral of regret."

"Wait. Karofsky?" Kurt looked alarmed as he said this. The girl raised her eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Clive Karofsky. Why?" She looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh I'm not on best terms with his youngest brother, David." She nodded understandingly. Kurt and the stranger had something in common – bad history with The Karofsky's.

The girl extended her hand out to Kurt and he grabbed it willingly. "Amy." She said plainly and smiled.

"Kurt. And this," He gestured at Blaine. "Is Blaine." Amy put her hand out to Blaine but he practically jumped away from it. She looked over at Kurt for an explanation.

"Oh, Blaine's not good with strangers. Or anyone at the moment." He said quietly. Amy nodded. Blaine gave Kurt the purse which he handed back to Amy. She thanked them both and sat down on one of the partially wet benches.

"So what got you into this situation?" Kurt asked as he sat down in between Amy and Blaine.

"I wouldn't put out. It didn't feel right with him. He tried to force me into it and resorted in violence so I got out of this 'thing'. Whatever it was. He wouldn't accept it if you could tell from _that._"

"I'm glad you did." Kurt's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to sound like that. I – I meant that it was better that you rejected him and wait for something you wont regret rather than do something you could hate for the rest of your life. _And…_ if you'd said yes, we'd have never met."

"Now how could I miss out on that?" Amy joked. She nudged Kurt slightly, making him bump into Blaine a little but it made all three of them smile.

"Well," Amy said reluctantly. She stood up and brushed herself off a little. "I _should_ go to work now but…I don't think I'll make a good impression with the state I'm in; ripped clothes, recovering from violence and a severe lack of caffeine in my system. Who's up for coffee?" She said with a smile.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and they exchanged smiles.

Kurt, Blaine and Amy walked over to a cheap and almost empty coffee shop a minutes walk away from the park.

After a minute, they arrived at the shop. Blaine pushed open the door which let out a little chime and held it open for Kurt and Amy. They sat down at a little round table in the corner of the shop as the bored barista slowly walked over to them with a notepad.

"What would you like today?" She had red hair and piercing green eyes along with a thick Irish accent. She was surprisingly cheerful for someone who had to work so early in the morning. "Our special today is triple chocolate brownie with hot fudge sauce, and whipped cream."

"I'll have a Frappachino and one of those delicious looking triple chocolate brownies." Amy requested.

"Would you like your brownie warmed up?" The barista asked sweetly. Amy nodded eagerly. The barista – Brianna – wrote it down and then looked over at Kurt expectantly. Kurt hesitated but Amy cut in.

"Get whatever you want. I'm paying." Kurt started to object but Amy ignored it.

"_Fine…_" Kurt said annoyed. "A Grande non-fat mocha and one strawberry and white chocolate muffin."

Brianna wrote down Kurt's order before looking over at Blaine. "And what will you have, sweetie?" She said with a wink. Blaine looked away awkwardly and spoke in a whisper. Brianna raised her eyebrow at him but Kurt piped up with Blaine's order.

"Medium drip and double chocolate muffin." He smiled at her just before she walked away to get their orders.

"You really didn't have to pay for this." Kurt said. Blaine nodded but Amy ignored their protests.

She grabbed her bag, opened it and pulled out her purse to grab a handful of dollars. She motioned them towards Kurt and Blaine but they refused to move as they stared at the large amount of money.

Giving up, Amy put down the wad of money in front of them. "For saving me from that Jerk. Really, it's what you deserve and you look like you need it."

Blaine picked up the dollars and counted them with wide eyes. "That's f-five h-h-hundred dollars." Amy smiled widely at the boys reactions.

Kurt kept shaking his head at the money. Amy leant forward and tapped both boys' hands. Blaine didn't move but Kurt held Amy's hand tightly and smiled thankfully.

Brianna came back with a tray full of their orders. She set them down on the table and handed them out. She seemed friendly but Amy could see her quick glances over the large amount of money. Brianna kept looking at Blaine and the money the same way that Kurt kept looking at the chocolate brownie – food.

"Thank you!" Amy said a bit too loudly making all three others jump and stare at Amy.

Brianna glared at them for a moment before putting on a fake smile and walking to serve a new customer.

Everyone dug into their delicious food in silence to admire the exquisite tastes dancing on their tongue.

Once they had finished and Brianna had taken away their plates regretfully – noticing Amy's smirk – Amy began another conversation with her new friends.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you two are on the streets? Don't deny it, I can tell - your clothes."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other nervously but were saved by the ring of Kurt's low battery phone.

'It's my sister.' Kurt mouthed as he listened to Santana.

"Kurt? Kurt! You picked up! You need to come to the hospital! Please, it's Finn. Please!" Santana sounded so desperate that it made Kurt tear up.

Kurt replied quickly and jumped out of his seat hastily. Blaine looked up at him and Kurt grabbed his shirt to pull him up with him.

"Blaine we need to go, it's my brother." Kurt knew that he was going against his purpose of leaving but Santana sounded so upset, he needed to find out what was wrong.

Blaine didn't say anything but he got up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked desperately

"I don't know, I just need to get to the hospital." Kurt said panicked.

"Come on, my cars around the block, I'll drive you there."

Kurt, Blaine and Amy then rushed out of the shop with a twenty dollar bill left on the table.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting

**Not My Body – Chapter 13: Meeting**

**Warnings: Swearing**

Kurt, Blaine and Amy hurried down the hallway of the hospital. Without thinking, they barged into Finn's room, only to be met with Santana, Finn, Burt and Carole looking at them expectantly. Santana was on the verge of crying as she ran into Kurt which caused the two 'strangers' to take a few steps back. Blaine looked scared as he was surrounded by all these people and Amy ignored them as she smiled at the two hugging right in front of her.

Burt was smirking as he kept his eyes on his son and Carole was smiling at the two of them until Burt saw this and nudged her which lead to a plastered emotionless face on Carole. Finn was smiling along with Amy and Santana.

Santana pulled away as she looked confusingly at Blaine and Amy.

"Santana," Kurt began, "This is Blaine and …" Kurt was interrupted by Burt.

"Okay, enough with the meet-again stuff. Kurt, you need to know that I'm real pissed at you for running away. Firstly, you're selfish and naïve to think you can get away with that. Secondly, you missed your bone marrow appointment."

"Wait, I never agreed…"

"No, listen!" Burt raised his voice in a stern tone. Kurt took a step back. "Luckily, we found a donor with a match to give Finn some bone marrow but they refuse to give anything more. The operations in a few days. So you got what you wanted, a break, now you're back in the game, kid. No more running away."

"Mr. Hummel, I really don't…" Amy tried to say.

"I'm sorry, who are you again? I apologise for my son bringing you into his attention scam but you need to leave. Now." Burt stated rudely. Amy was taken back but stood her ground.

"I'd rather not, Sir. And I have a right to stay here." Burt didn't say anything for once but he looked very annoyed.

A small whimper was heard behind everyone. Kurt looked back at Blaine whom had released the whimper and walked over to him. Blaine moved back a little but didn't react to Kurt resting his hand on his upper arm.

"You three need to leave now. It's not good for Finn." Carole said, trying to break the silence. In response, all three turned and headed out of the room.

_Not good for Finn. Not good, my ass. _Kurt thought as he exited the room.

Amy, Blaine and Kurt sat down in some plastic chairs part of the way down the hallway. They could hear some shouting coming from the room they'd just left but ignored it while they sat in almost silence.

Kurt had a small piece of paper he'd ripped off of a leaflet in his hand along with a pen. He'd wanted to give Blaine his number – he didn't know if Blaine had a phone but there was no harm in giving him the number anyway. Quickly and discreetly he wrote down his number and shoved it into his pocket.

Blaine had zoned out from everyone else and began crying silently while letting a few small whimpers escape his lips. Kurt would have helped but he was too full of emotion to fully comprehend what was happening in the reality around him.

"Hey, are you okay?" A nurse – Emily, the name tag said - asked Blaine as she passed by. She crouched down so she was face to face with Blaine which didn't help him but a louder shout was heard down the hallway and Blaine began to scream. Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as the nurse urged Amy and Kurt to help escort Blaine to a near by room immediately to calm him down.

Blaine struggled and yelled as they almost forced him into a single bedded room; earning a few glares and stares from passers by. Kurt held Blaine around the waist as the two women held him by the arms and pulled him into the room as gently as they could while putting up a fight with Blaine's actions.

Eventually, Kurt was able to calm him down a very small amount with the hair strokes which helped to get him lying down on the bed – still thrashing and yelling. Another nurse and a doctor had joined the scene by this point and asked some basic questions about what was going on.

"His name's Blaine Anderson. He had a traumatic experience a little while ago and it seemed to affect him quiet severely." Kurt put in as Emily and the other nurse put some sedatives together to calm Blaine down.

"Brother of the late Cooper Anderson by any chance?" The doctor asked formally. Kurt nodded in surprise to his knowledge on the case.

"Okay, I'll call the hospital psychiatrist in about an hour. That's when he should wake up from the mild sedatives we're about to give him. She'll talk him through a few things. It's best if there's someone he can trust with him in case anything is triggered during the session. Any other issues during the time being just press the red button and a nurse will come in to sort out anything." The doctor smiled at Kurt before leaving the room to attend to another matter.

The silence was new to Kurt's ears considering what had happened in the past day. Blaine lay in the bed as the sedatives kicked in making him drowsy and uncommunicative to the others. Kurt sat down in a chair next to the bed. He laid his hand on Blaine's unresponsive one and squeezed it a little.

_They can give you what you need Blaine. You're going to get better. I promise._

With Amy instructing Kurt to get out of the drama for a little while and insisting she stay with Blaine, Kurt headed out of the room reluctantly and down another corridor.

~oOo~

Santana stormed out of the room in a hurry. She wasn't looking for Kurt, though. Changing her fast pace into a jog, she practically ran down the hallway to the children's unit.

It was relatively quiet apart from the quiet chatter between nurses, doctors and children. Annette was sat next to Sierra on the bed as they used hand signs to talk to each other. Sierra looked paler than the last time Santana had seen her but she passed it off as a trick of the light. The little girl looked away from Annette to see Santana.

Her expression lit up as she beamed as the older girl and waved her finger in her direction. Annette looked relieved to see Santana approach her; Annette had slightly red eyes and looked exhausted.

Santana sat down on the edge of the bed to give Sierra a gentle high five. As Sierra calmed down a little, her pink glasses fell down to the tip of her nose. Santana held them between her thumb and forefinger to let them rest on bridge of Sierra's nose. Her other fingers brushed Sierra's cheek and she giggled at the feathery feeling. Annette smiled warmly at the two of them as she watched them interact.

Brittany suddenly appeared from behind and sat down next to Santana happily. The blonde haired girl waved enthusiastically at Sierra before she spoke.

"Hey Santana, you okay?" She asked cheerfully.

"Apart from family drama, yeah. Kurt's come back – I don't know how long though." Santana replied as usual but the last few words went into a whisper. Brittany ignored the last part and smiled ecstatically at the teenage girl.

Before Santana could register what was happening, Brittany pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy for you, Santana. It's a start right?" Brittany soon let go of Santana but swiftly kissed her cheek.

On the inside, Santana was jumping up and down in delight but her face showed a bright smile instead. She brushed her hand briefly over her face, as if trying to wipe the blush forming on her cheeks.

Brittany patted Santana's leg just before she left to help a nurse with a child on the other side of the room.

Santana looked back at Sierra and Annette. Sierra had her hands clasped together and was smiling sweetly and Annette was smirking. "What's going on between you two then?" Annette asked a bit too positively.

Santana looked genuinely surprised by the question. "There's nothing going on between us." Annette didn't look convinced. "I swear! She was in my cheerleading group before I left and then we met again in here. I promise you…We're just friends…"

"That's how it starts." Annette stated smugly. She was answered with a light slap on the leg which then resulted in laughter.

~oOo~

Kurt walked past Finn's private room once again. He and his bed weren't in there anymore. Surprised by this, Kurt walked faster down the corridor and around the corner to see a glimpse of Finn and two nurses wheeling him into a larger, more public room.

Kurt entered the room. It was filled with a few other patients with similar illnesses to Finn's. Their ages seemed to range from 10-20 year olds and they all had someone attending to them. The teenager felt a little uncomfortable considering the fact that he'd just walked in without a proper explanation and no one else knew him apart from Finn, who couldn't see him at the moment.

A handful of people in the room had the same blotchy colours on their body as Finn did – aside from the nurses, himself and a teenage boy about his age with a few big patches of hair on his head.

"You're Finn's brother, aren't you?" The teenage boy asked suddenly. The nurse who had just been with him had finished clearing up some needle work on his arm and left the room soon after.

Kurt nodded shyly. The boy had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black jeans along with some grubby shoes. Kurt thought he was quite handsome but didn't dwell on the thought long enough to make him blush and embarrass himself in front of the stranger.

"I don't bite. Promise." The boy said jokingly. His smile made his whole expression light up.

Kurt took a few steps forward but stopped as he looked around the room uncomfortably. The boy lying on the bed extended his arm and straightened his hand, implying a handshake.

Not wanting to seem even ruder, Kurt walked forward and shook his hand. "My name's Daniel. You must be Kurt." Kurt looked astonished by how he knew his name. "Finn's talks about you a lot while he's in here."

"Good things I hope." Kurt said with a smile. He shifted from one foot to the other as he kept his eye contact with Daniel. His hands were in front of him, clasped tightly but sometimes rubbing them as the two boys spoke.

"Oh all the time. He says that you always help him out when he needs you and you're everything he could ask for in a brother. He also talks about how similar you and I are." Kurt raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"I donate parts of my body to my brother, like you do for yours." Daniel didn't sound negative when he said it. In fact, he sounded proud.

"That would explain the hair." Kurt said. Daniel tried to look up at his hair before they both started to laugh.

All of a sudden, Daniel went shy and began to stutter. "W-would you like to g-go on…a….date, maybe?" He was smiling as he tried to hide the uncertainty in his face.

Kurt looked shocked at the opportunity placed in front of him. His mouth opened a little which gave the wrong idea to Daniel.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry I just assumed, I just…" Daniel interjected, feeling embarrassed by his assumptions.

"No I am, it's just…I've never really been asked out before. It's all new to me." Daniel looked surprised at the words coming out of Kurt's mouth.

Daniel leant forward to pat the end of the bed, allowing Kurt to sit down and get a little closer to him.

"Then the world is too blinded by hate and judgement to see the true beauty that is right in front of them."

Kurt, too embarrassed to look Daniel in the eyes, smiled and looked down at his hands in front of him. Daniel saw his shyness and hesitantly put one of his hands on Kurt's. Kurt looked at their hands and then up at Daniel.

A new sense of confidence suddenly warmed up inside of Kurt's and he felt better, knowing it was there.

"Yes." Kurt stated simply.

"To what?" Daniel asked.

"You're date that you so kindly offered. If the offer is still there, of course?" Kurt asked with confidence in his smile. One hand was in his pocket and the other held onto the side of the bed.

"Yes, definitely!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Well then Daniel." He said as he stood up from the bed; Daniel's eyes followed. "It was a pleasure meeting you but I need to get going." He extended his hand out for Daniel to shake.

Daniel looked slightly disappointed at Kurt's sudden departure as they shook and Kurt spun around to leave. But as he opened his hand he saw a little piece of paper with a number written on it.

As he looked up, he saw Kurt mouthing 'Call me' before he left the room smiling.


	14. Chapter 14: Scared

**Not My Body - Chapter 14: Scared **

**Longer chapter this time! **

**Warnings: Near the end of the chapter there is violence, mentions of rape (actions leading up to it but no written rape), swearing.**

**Oh and if any of you wanted to follow me on Tumblr my name is: **

**To-find-the-courage-within **

**(There may also be a subtle spoiler in one of my recent posts) **

Santana woke up to the sound of whispering surrounding her. She was tired and groggy and too comfortable to move but she really did not want to be woken up at this seemingly ungodly hour. She was too tired to think why people were in her room watching and talking. It was kind of creepy. But right now, she was too weary to care.

Impeccably timed, her alarm went off; blaring noisily in her ear causing her to wince. But instead of the usual beep, it was a more cheery and upbeat alarm.

Oh yeah, it was her birthday today.

Santana reluctantly lifted her eyelids before jumping at the sight of Carole and Burt looking down at her – their faces only inches apart and with big smiles.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie. I made you some birthday pancakes. Fruity ones with chocolate syrup – you're favourite." Carole explained a tone too cheery.

"I would have tried a bit harder but toast is as gourmet as it gets for me." Burt said just before he laughed. Carole handed Santana the plate of pancakes as she gave her husband a disapproving look but smiled and kissed his cheek.

Santana smiled at her parents as she took in the aroma of the fruit and chocolate as it wafted around the room to make it smell like there was a bakery in her room. Santana sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock to see it blaring in bright red; _7:48am._

The birthday girl's eyes went wide as she looked over at her parents for an explanation.

"We would have let you lie in, but your brothers have planned a surprise for you this morning. Oh speaking of which, they'll be here in half an hour, you better get ready." Carole said happily before she and Burt left her room.

Santana ate up her pancakes. Each bite was filled with a piece of fruit and chocolate that threatened to drip down her chin. The fragrance filled her nostrils with smells of delight that she felt like she was in a dream on a world made of pancakes and Ice cream Mountains with Golden Syrup Rivers and marshmallow trees.

Before she knew it, her alarm beeped to snap her out of fantasy and remind her she now had 15 minutes to get ready.

Quickly, she pulled herself out of bed and headed towards her clothes but there was a note saying:

_**Check under the bed xxx**_

Santana smiled at the note and rolled her eyes simultaneously. She let go of the note before crouching down to look for the mysterious box under her bed. It was well hidden because she had to pull a lot of old things like unfitting clothes and little sentimental toys out from under the bed.

Soon enough, Santana was lying on the floor with her arm stretched as far as she could and _finally _her hand reached a box. She clasped it and pulled it out swiftly.

It had a dark grey bottom and a pearl white top with a black silky ribbon tied in a bow. Santana pulled part of the ribbon and the whole arrangement fell apart, just leaving the box untouched. Slowly, Santana lifted up the lid to reveal a sheet of tissue paper that she pushed away to reveal a rose red knee-length dress that had a black belt with a little matching flower along with a thin halter-neck strap.

Under the dress there was another note attached.

_**Don't worry about shoes. Check in the drawer's xxx**_

Santana shook her head in disbelief and smiled. _Who would do this for me?_ But surely enough, with 10 minutes to spare, Santana quickly grabbed a box – exactly the same to the one that had held her dress – that revealed a pair of 10cm glossy black heels with only an ankle strap for each.

Santana quickly put on the red dress and black heels. With five minutes to spare, she let her hair flow down her shoulders with little wispy curls. She applied some blusher, mascara, light amount of eye shadow and some glittery red lip gloss. As she looked up to check herself one final time but something caught her eye.

_**This is the last note. Check in the kitchen xxx**_

Santana made a final check with her clothes, hair and make up before heading downstairs to get to the kitchen. The room smelt like the pancakes she had eaten about half an hour ago. She wondered over to the counter, hearing only the clicking of her heels. She looked into the middle of the counter to see a triple chocolate cookie on a plate with a strawberry and banana smoothie with a curly straw.

She quickly ate the warm cookie with chocolate sauce middle and the smoothie before opening the final present.

She opened the box that was exactly the same as the others to reveal a white velvet box. She opened it up to see a simple silver chain and an oval shaped locket with intertwined vines as a border and a rose in the middle. She opened it up to see a picture of her and Kurt on either side smiling. She turned it over to see if there was anything else. There were three letters each under the other inscribed on the back.

_F_

_S_

_K_

The tears in her eyes glistened as she looked up from the pendant to see Kurt pushing Finn in a wheel chair through the living room; both smiling at Santana.

"Happy Birthday, San!" They yelled in unison.

"You two!" She screamed in delight as she ran towards her brothers, arms wide open and ready for a hug. They returned the hug happily before pulling away and smiling widely at their sister, who was now 18.

"But why all of this?" She gestured to her clothing. Kurt walked over to Santana and took her hand. He opened her fist to collect the necklace she had been holding. Santana looked confused for a moment but it was resolved when Kurt walked behind her, moved her hair out of the way. He lifted his arms over her head to get the necklace around her neck and fasten it at the back.

"Because, Santana." Kurt began as he fiddled with the latch. "You're a whole year older. So there's a new maturity to you, a new style – hence the clothes, and because it's a whole new year, we want to put the negative behind us as much as possible to make sure you can experience being 18 in the best way possible."

"You're only 18 once, Sis." Finn said from his wheelchair. Santana began to tear up but waved her hand in front of her face to stop the make up running. She hugged her brothers once more, but added a kiss on the cheek for each of them.

"Our parents aren't coming with us on your surprise trip but they are filling your drawers with brand new clothes. Birthday gift from them. Finn convinced them." Kurt announced happily. Santana smiled, clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

Kurt started to push Finn in the direction of the door, beckoning Santana to follow them to the car. The birthday girl wondered why they were using the seven seater instead of Kurt's navigator but she was too happy to care. Santana opened the boot of the car to put Finn's collapsible wheelchair in when she saw a wicker basket and a blue and white checked blanket.

"We're going on a picnic?" Santana asked excitedly, clapping her hands together. Kurt sighed. He wanted to keep it a surprise but it was too late now. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Oh Kurt, please can we bring Annette and Sierra along? I want to share this with them as well." Santana looked a little sad but Kurt only gestured to the back of the car.

As Santana opened the back of the car she saw Annette and Sierra sitting in the back – or middle – of the car. She put her hand to her mouth in shock but Annette smiled and nodded to behind her. Santana looked into the direction only to see Brittany and – who she could only assume as Lord Tubbington – sitting in the back of the car.

Before there were anymore gasps of excitement, Kurt ushered Santana to help get Finn settled in the car before they all headed off to the local park on such a wonderful day to celebrate Santana's 18th birthday.

Kurt sat in the front because he was driving. Finn, Annette and Sierra sat in the row of three and Santana, Lord Tubbington and Brittany sat in the back of the car. Brittany's left hand lay on Santana's leg and Santana's hand was on top of Brittany's.

"So why is Lord Tubbington here?" Santana asked as she absently stroked the cat. Brittany looked down at Lord Tubbington, who was purring from all the affection he was getting.

"He keeps thinking that he's being ignored. He says that someone keeps taking the attention away from him." At that moment Annette chose to look over the back of her seat and smile smugly at Santana – who was now blushing as she caught onto that 'someone'.

"So Kurt!" Santana shouted in the car, eagerly trying to change the subject, "Where are we going?" She saw Kurt take a turn towards the hospital and wondered why they were going that way.

Kurt briefly looked in the rear view mirror at his sister. "We're going to have to take a detour and then we'll be back on our way. Blaine's therapy session finished about 5 minutes ago. I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to leave him alone."

"But aren't the nurses there?" Santana asked. She understood that it was always daunting being in a hospital with a lot of strangers there but she'd been able to cope before so why couldn't Blaine? She hardly knew him. She'd seen a glimpse of him and the older girl – Amy? - When Kurt had shown up after she had called him but they'd had no upfront confrontation and he seemed really distant; maybe that's why he had therapy?

"Amy is there but…he doesn't get along with anyone very well. He's starting to act better around me. I'm the only one – its slow progress but it's better than nothing. I thought it would be better for him to get to know us. I hope we'll all be seeing each other regularly – despite the family tension."

Kurt smiled into the mirror at Santana. More than anything, he wanted to make sure the bond between them wasn't broken – he'd never want to jeopardise their relationship.

Kurt drove into the hospital car park and parked up near the steps. As he got out of the car he looked back and quickly said something. "I'll be back in five minutes tops. Promise."

He shut the door and ran up the steps and into the building, leaving Finn, Sierra, Annette, Brittany, Santana and Lord Tubbington in the car.

Finn started to do a little colouring with Sierra – who had brought her teddy bear's picnic colouring book especially for the occasion. Annette – who was satisfied with what her adopted daughter was doing – turned back round to look at the two girls in the back.

"Here." Annette said simply. She leant over and handed Santana a rose pink envelope with her name written on it in glittery gold.

Santana smiled thankfully at her as she took the card and began opening it. Although she thought that it was a card, instead there was a white sheet of paper folded over inside. Confused, Santana took out the paper carefully and unfolded it. Brittany was now full of curiosity as she looked at Santana.

Drawn on the paper were four people drawn with crayons. They were un-neat and scribbled on so Santana and Brittany could tell that Sierra had drawn it herself. There was one tall girl with brown hair – Annette, one little girl with red hair – Sierra, and two girls; one with black hair and the other with blonde and they were holding hands. Underneath there was some curly writing like the one on the envelope.

_XxX Happy Birthday Santana! XxX _

_From Annette and Sierra. _

All of it was written in gold apart from Sierra's name which was scrawled on with crayon of different colours.

"Sierra catches on quickly too, you know." Annette said as she looked at the two girls.

Santana suddenly felt embarrassed that her feelings towards Brittany were so obvious. She hadn't told anyone that she was gay, she felt too ashamed to tell anyone – especially considering the way Burt and Carole had reacted to Kurt coming out to them. But somehow, around these people like Annette and Sierra, she didn't feel so scared. They basically knew anyway and they weren't judging her for who she was.

In that moment Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from the side and hugged her so her head was pressed against Santana's shoulder. Santana put her head on Brittany's and moved a hand onto Brittany's.

Just then the two front doors to the car opened up to reveal Kurt and Blaine. Kurt didn't acknowledge what was going in the back but the two girls discreetly broke apart.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Kurt shouted excitedly. Everyone else in the car cheered afterwards as Kurt began to drive off towards their picnic destination.

Everyone began to chat among one another. Finn was playing Pat-a-cake with Sierra as carefully as they could as Sierra laughed with enjoyment – although they had to stop once or twice because their arms both hurt; Annette smiled at the two of them. Sierra really liked Finn, not only because she could play games with him like she could with Annette, Brittany, Santana or any other nurse, but she could really relate to him on a personal level considering the fact that they both had life-threatening illnesses.

Santana and Brittany had their hands linked together although Lord Tubbington kept rubbing up against the two of them for attention. Though he was longing for the affection, Santana wasn't overly bothered. The only thing that did bother Santana was that she didn't know if she and Brittany were official – she hadn't even asked Brittany out yet! She had to ask her out at one point, but she also wanted to come out officially to her brothers, Blaine, Annette, Sierra and of course, Brittany.

Although Kurt was driving, he had one hand slowly making his way to Blaine's leg. Ever since picking him up moments ago, he'd seemed slightly more timid than what he had seen; Blaine wasn't speaking – only noises or nods, he kept fiddling with his hands or hair but other than that he didn't – _wouldn't_ – move. Kurt finally plucked up the courage and moved his hand onto Blaine's thigh. Blaine jumped a little at the touch. It was as if Blaine had forgotten who he was sitting next to. But as Blaine looked up to see the source of contact, his nervous face softened into a weak smile. Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's very gently as if it would immediately move away. He looked up to Kurt again for conformation that what he was doing – this affectionate contact – was okay. Blaine had never been in a relationship, he was too scared of the reactions of people; he could blame his dad for that. Kurt looked down at their hands; his face showed shock for a second but he looked back at Blaine and smiled widely at him. It made Blaine feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was weird and different but it felt _good._

Before Blaine could really start considering why he felt like this towards Kurt, the car had stopped and people were starting to get out of the car.

Kurt got out of the car and began to get the wheelchair out of the boot and Annette came over to help Kurt move Finn into the wheelchair. Then Kurt helped Annette carry Sierra into her wheelchair. Meanwhile, Santana manoeuvred out of the car and Brittany put Lord Tubbington in a black leash before the two of them got out.

Finally, after collecting the picnic basket and blanket, Kurt walked over to Blaine's care door and opened it. Surprisingly, he hadn't moved from the seat since they had stopped. Kurt placed his free hand on Blaine's thigh, patting it slightly to get Blaine's attention.

"You okay?" Kurt asked with a sense of worriment in his tone.

"Yeah." Blaine said along with a nod and a smile. Kurt extended his hand out for Blaine to take and he took it willingly. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long because as soon as Blaine saw a complete stranger walk by he regretfully tore his hand away from Kurt's – to both their dismay.

Santana began pushing Finn while Brittany walked with Lord Tubbington beside her and a parasol under her arm. Behind them, Annette pushed Sierra as she moved her head to see everything around her.

There were no clouds in the sky this particular day, only the bright blue sky and the sun that lit up the entire park. The grass seemed greener than ever that even the shiniest emerald could not compare. The atmosphere was hot but the gentle breeze was eagerly welcomed to satisfy everyone. The smell of freshly mown grass wavered in the breeze along with the smell of Annette's perfume that was sweeter than flowery cupcake. There were no cars to be heard, nor the noise of chatty business people, only the subtle rustle of leaves and the tweets and chirps of the occasional bird that soared through the sky gracefully.

Kurt found a spot that was near to a big tree and had enough space to play a game or two in the sun. He lay the picnic blanket on the short grass and then put the basket on top. He sat down beside the basket and Blaine joined him as they began to set out the plates and cutlery. Santana took the parasol off of Brittany and placed it next to the corner opposite Kurt so Sierra and Finn could stay cool – the tree also shaded them enough. Annette sat beside Sierra so she was facing Blaine. Brittany sat in the sun with Lord Tubbington who was soaking it up as he lay stretched out on the cool grass. Carefully she took the leash off of him because she had a feeling that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Santana sat in between Brittany and Kurt.

"Look, before we start eating and celebrating my birthday by eating an entire cheesecake... Don't deny it, Kurt. I know there's at least two in there." The group laughed as Kurt lifted his hands in surrender and laughed it off. "I care about everyone here so much; I want to tell you all something while there's nothing that can ruin this and I don't won't to hide from you anymore." She looked specifically at Kurt when she said that. Next, she looked over at Brittany and linked their hands together. Santana took a big breathe before she said the next few words. "I like girls and I've known this for a while. It's not a decision – I know that much but when I'm with Brittany…it just feels right." No one gasped or began shouting at her, they stayed silent but she it was almost as if she could feel them smiling. She looked over at the girl she had linked hands with.

"I want to ask someone something while everyone's here, so everyone can know how much I've come to adore them." Santana turned her body to face Brittany. "Brittany, will you go on a date with me?" She sounded unsure and nervous as she stared at Brittany. The blonde girl's face stayed plain for what seemed like an eternity but her lips turned into a smile, her blue eyes glistened in the sun as she nodded and laughed before pulling Santana into a hug. Brittany wound her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her close.

For some reason, everyone began to clap. They didn't know if it was because they were going on a date or if it was because Santana had come out but they were too happy to consider it for too long.

As they pulled away, Kurt spoke up. "As much as I love this scene, and I'm really glad you told us San, I really am but I have a question also." Santana raised an eyebrow at Kurt before he continued. "Are we going to have this cheesecake now or what?"

~oOo~

David Karofsky rolled along the prison hall. His body was bandaged up and his face was splattered with purple, grey and greenly-yellow bruises. It was meal time in the prison but he wasn't getting any special treatment apart from being able to use the elevator that said staff only.

He felt so weak and powerless as he rolled up to the back of the queue of prisoners in front of him. There were no other guards around but they would be back in a minute – he hoped. He never knew that prison could be as terrible as what he'd experienced. But then again he never knew that his brother, Luke was in prison.

There were only a handful of people in the hall because everyone was sent down in groups to keep everything under control. Karofsky couldn't tell who was in his group and that scared him because he really didn't want Luke to be any where near him. _Ever._

Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. His chair was spun round and he was met, face to face with his brother who was laughing at him in a sinister way.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Luke said just before he spat in his brother's face. Dave tried to shake it off but his neck was clasped tightly in his brother's hand to stop him moving.

"What do you want?" David tried to say as courageously as he could but inside he was terrified. The hand around his neck tightened and he heard footsteps coming up behind him. _Please be a guard. Please._

Whoever it was, definitely wasn't a guard. They tilted the chair forwards so Dave collapsed onto the concrete ground with a resounding thud. Luke crouched down to look at his seemingly pathetic brother.

"It's not what I want, little brother. It's what my…friends want." Karofsky really didn't like where this was going. His whole body moaned with pain as his healing wounds felt like they were fresh. He tried to move but two bulky prisoners pulled him up by the arms and held him up. Karofsky hung his head in fear; not wanting to see what would – what was – going to happen to him.

"I presume that a fairy like you hasn't been fucked yet, have you?" Karofsky took in a painful gasp of air. He was on the verge of shaking now. "And these…friends…have been here a long time so their a bit, shall we say…desperate. I mean they must be if their resorting to you."

This time David looked up to see the monster in front of him. Luke could almost see the horror in his eyes and it was as if he fed off this fear.

"Take him to the cell, boys."


	15. Chapter 15: Out

**It's finally back! Yes, after many long months of waiting a new chapter is here! After all of my computer issues I can now write and update without having computer problems. Obviously I still have work and other sorts but I am not giving up on this story. **

**The chapter is a little shorter than usual but there's a good amount of angst. **

**So enjoy the chapter! **

**Also, any Sherlock/Johnlock fans out there? Me and xCamelotGemx (Writes Merlin Fanfics) have been doing a Sherlock role-play over text and wanted to write it up as a story so it will be Collab. We think the cases are pretty good, so if you like that idea, please let us know! Thanks.**

**Not My Body – Chapter 15: Out**

**Warnings: None really**

Santana looked at herself in the mirror. Curly black, shoulder length hair. Simple silver studs. Lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara and the necklace she got for her birthday dangling around her neck just above her chest. The dress was slim and black with a thick, white belt across the middle. She wasn't wearing any tights but she was wearing silver heels with ankle straps.

Santana Lopez didn't usually get nervous but tonight was completely different. It was her first date with a girl, with _Brittany._ She felt like the butterflies in her stomach had taken an energy drink while jumping on a pogo stick before jumping on a motorcycle and running circles around her body. So, to put it the simplest, she was nervous.

No one else was in the house. Kurt was with Blaine, and her parents were with Finn at the hospital. Santana looked at herself again, brushed down her dress and took a deep breathe.

Then the doorbell rang.

Santana quickly tried to calm herself as she opened the door to see the most beautiful girl standing on the porch in front of her.

Brittany. S. Pierce wore a purple top with no sleeves accompanied with a black skirt that stopped just above the knees. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun with two locks of curled hair either side of her face. She had some mascara and lip gloss on as well. Black flat shoes to tie it all together.

"Uh… wow! You look amazing Brittany!" Santana stood gaping at Brittany. She'd only ever seen Brittany in a cheerio's outfit so this was a completely new surprise.

The sky was a dark navy dotted with little stars and the glow of the moon added to the effect. The lamp on the porch shone light over Brittany's glossy blonde hair.

"You look really good too, Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. "Almost as good as Lord Tubbington." Santana looked down to see Lord Tubbington on a leash with a little bowtie collar.

Santana couldn't help but smile. _Of course she would bring her cat, she's so caring. _"Shall we go then? Our reservation is in 5 minutes." Brittany smiled, nodded and headed to her car, Santana tagging along behind.

The car ride was quiet but pleasant enough not to make the situation awkward. Lord Tubbington was purring on the back seat until the car stopped.

"It's really pretty out tonight. When I was younger, my dad would sit with me and talk about all the stars and what they meant. We would point out constellations and make up new ones." Santana smiled. "Those were the good days." She said quietly with a hint of sadness.

Brittany got out, picked up Lord Tubbington and motioned for Santana to come along.

Inside Breadstix, it wasn't that busy. There were mainly couples dotted around the place but the atmosphere was calm. The waitress led them to a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant. It was a normal table layout but with a candle in the middle to make it more romantic.

Brittany sat down on one side, putting down Lord Tubbington next to her. Santana was about to ask why she took her cat but Brittany began talking. "Sorry. I wouldn't usually bring Lord Tubbington but he said he would quit smoking if he could come with us."

"It's fine. S'fine." Santana said with a blush. Santana was about to start a conversation but the waiter interrupted them.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter, Andrew, asked. Santana ordered a sparkling water and Chicken Alfredo. Brittany ordered the fish for Lord Tubbington and the Spaghetti and Meatballs for herself as well as a strawberry milkshake. "I'll bring some drinks over in a moment. Here's some napkins." He put them down on the table and winked at Santana.

Andrew walked away to get the drinks. Santana then reluctantly picked up the napkins to find a phone number on the back of it. She rolled her eyes and scrunched it up into a ball to let the cat play with it.

"I'm glad we could go on this date." Santana said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you invited me. This is going to be so cool." She looked at Santana and then to Lord Tubbington. "Lord Tubbington is already enjoying it." She said as the cat batted the napkin ball to-and-fro.

"Why, hello Sandbags. High pony. What a coincidence."

Uh oh.

Santana knew that voice. The one voice that constantly gave her grief and self-loathing until she quit because she couldn't act so upset around her brothers.

Sue Sylvester.

"Well chesty the clown, that look makes me think you're not glad to see me."

"Um. Well I'm kind of in the middle of something." Santana said quietly.

"Oh I'm well aware of what you're doing here. In fact, I think the whole school is aware of what you and my co-captain are doing here."

_Wait. What? The whole school?_

"Did you honestly think I didn't know? The way you looked at her countless times during practise. No wonder you were so bad. But since you quit the cheerio's, I felt obliged to tell everyone of this news since I no longer have responsibility over you."

Santana's eyes were wet, the tears trickling down her face quickly.

Sue put her lips right up to Santana's ear to whisper something. "You deserved this. No one messes with Sue Sylvester. This is what you get."

And before Santana could look back at Sue, the cheerleading coach had gone.

Santana looked around and it suddenly felt like everyone was staring at her. She just wanted to isolate herself from everyone. She was brought out of this thought by Brittany who had moved her hand onto Santana's and had moved onto her side of the booth.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand to show comfort and try to get a response out of her but Santana wouldn't comply. So instead she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and rested her head on her shoulder.

Santana could feel Brittany's breathe on her neck but she didn't move away. She just stared at nothing.

Eventually, Santana got up and took Brittany and the cat with them. She couldn't bare to stay any longer within the stares of other customers. And if matters couldn't get any worse, Andrew came up to her.

"Look, I'm not inter-…" Santana began but Andrew interrupted her.

"No, no. I was wondering if I could have my number back. Don't want to give it to someone like you." He said with distaste.

"Don't worry. I threw the number away as soon as you gave it to me. Plus, you're not my type." With that said, Santana walked off, grabbing Brittany's hand just to prove her statement further. But just before she got out of the door, she heard Andrew mutter "Damn right you aren't."

She practically ran to the car after that. The clear night had turned into cloudy skies and rain but she couldn't care less right now, so much she hadn't had a second thought for Brittany.

"Oh God, how am I supposed to go back to school now?" Santana cried, placing her head in her hands. Brittany put her hand on her back and moved it in slow circles.

"We'll get through it. Anyone who has a problem with you, I'll report them for bullying."

"Oh Brittany, I ruined our date. I'm sorry." Santana cried some more. "You can just leave if you want to. I understand."

"But that's not what girlfriends do, is it? They don't leave their other half crying, all alone with no comfort. I'm staying here. For as long as you need me, I'll be with you. So will Lord Tubbington."

Only Brittany would be able to make Santana smile in a time like this.

"Sue telling everyone just showed everyone how amazing, special and awesome you are, Santana." She kissed her forehead. "You're a unicorn and now everyone knows it. But I knew it from the moment I met you."

"But there's going to be so many stares, names and judgement. I'll be a freak, bottom of the social status. Lima isn't very well known for LGBT equality. Look what happened to Kurt, to Karofsky. It'll all happen to me."

"Look, I'm not saying everyone is all 'happiness and rainbows' but this will make you stronger. And let me tell you this, Santana Unicorn Lopez. You are not alone."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to another one coming soon! Don't forget to review and tell us what you think about the Sherlock Collab fan fiction! **

**Thank you to all my amazing readers, followers, reviewers! You motivate me to keep writing!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunite

**WOO! Quick update! **

**So the last few chapters have been around Santana but after this chapter the plotline starts to thicken and quite a few of the chapters involve Kurt and Blaine. So look forward to that!**

**Not My Body - Chapter 16: Reunite**

**Warnings: Violence and blood.**

After the mishap during their date, they decided to end the date there so Brittany dropped Santana back off at her house. Santana waved goodbye as she used her other hand to wipe some remaining tears off of her cheek.

She turned round and got out her house key when the door opened.

"Now you're gay?" Burt shouted in her face. "God, why can't our family be normal? But no, we get two gays and a sick kid. They could turn our family into a freakin' reality show." He stared at her cold and hard in the face, the rage flickering in his eyes. Santana noticed Carole through the thick of her tears building up. Carole wasn't doing anything, she just stood by the doorway to the kitchen with her arms folded, staring awkwardly at the floor. She wasn't defending Santana or telling Burt off for talking badly about their own family.

Santana didn't get one step into the house before turning and running.

~oOo~

Dave Karofsky sat in the corner of the cell in a puddle of blood. His wounds were fresh, open and bleeding and so were the new ones, due to the … desperation … of Luke's cell mates. He had no clothes on and his wheelchair was scattered around the cell. He couldn't move, he couldn't get up.

He couldn't cry either.

They beat that out of him. Threatened to do worse if he cried. So he didn't.

Luke and the others weren't in the cell. They left laughing after they were satisfied. So Karofsky just sat there, gazing at nothing but thinking. Constantly thinking. About what he did wrong, what he did to deserve all of this. He had nothing left to give to this world. Useless. Worthless.

Nothing.

~oOo~

Santana just kept running. She didn't have an overall idea of where to go but she needed to get to somewhere away from the house. Santana turned a corner and ran over a stone bridge going over a river. Out of breathe from crying and running, she stopped on the bridge.

The sky was painted with stars and the moon shone through the clouds. It was obviously late so hardly anyone was around. The river was calm but the only sound she could hear was the running of the water. Strangely satisfying.

She looked around before sliding down onto the floor, her head in between her knees.

For a moment, she was angry with Finn, causing a wave of guilt to wash over her. If he hadn't gotten ill, she would have never had to quit the Cheerio's and then her sexuality wouldn't have been spread, going round Ohio like wild fire. But Finn wouldn't choose to be ill. It wasn't his fault.

Santana heard some footsteps but she dismissed it for someone passing by. Right, left, right, left, right, stop.

"Are you alright?" It was a woman's voice. Santana looked up. Even in the darkness, you could see the red rings around her eyes.

"Oh! You're um….Kurt's sister? Aren't you?" The woman said with a look of surprise. "I'm Amy. I…uh... took your brother to the hospital when there was something wrong with your other brother."

Santana nodded as more tears trailed down her cheeks. Amy sat down beside her and put her arm around her.

"Look. You can't sit out here feeling sorry for yourself. Let me take you back to the restaurant I work at. Drinks on me. We can talk." Amy grabbed Santana's hands and pulled her up, showing her the way to the place. It was only a moments' walk away so they got there quite quickly.

Amy sat her down on a stool by the bar, ordering two orange juices. "I presume you like orange juice?" She said hopefully.

"Absolutely hate it." Santana said with a laugh. She was smiling because she found it funny that of all possible drinks, Amy had chosen the one drink that Santana really disliked.

"See! We're getting somewhere!" Amy nudged Santana playfully. "So, Miss Hummel, tell me about yourself."

"Well, first of all, I'm not a Hummel by birth. I was adopted. My mother died when I was born. Her name was Sophia Lopez." _Sophia Lopez. That… no…. it can't be… can it? "_The only thing I have left of her is a birthmark on the back on my neck. Apparently, she had the same one. Burt and Carole adopted me because they knew my mother and there were no other relatives that could take me. Um… obviously you know that Finn has Leukaemia, Kurt gives his body parts to Finn. I joined the cheerleading group, the Cheerio's but quit because Finn was more important. And as of yesterday, I was outed as a lesbian to all of Ohio by my ex-cheerleading coach. Welcome to my life." She laughed a little to herself, before looking down at her new drink and swirling it around a bit. "I don't know why I'm telling all of this to a complete stranger, no offence."

"Well I'm not a complete stranger. We are getting to know each other. Now it's my turn." She smiled. "Like you, my mother died from child birth. There's something in common. I was six. Went straight to a foster home. Never knew my father, never came after me. Left us as soon as I was born, I guess. Got adopted when I was eight. Moved away for a while but when I was 20 I moved back here. Met my ex-boyfriend, Clive. Broke up with him a few weeks ago because he was abusive. He attacked me in the park and that's when someone threw hot coffee at him. That was your brother." She smiled. "Um… odd question but can I see your birthmark?"

Santana raised her eyebrow but lifted her hair to show Amy. When she looked back to see Amy, the woman's expression showed shocked. "What? What is it?"

"Look…. When you said….Sophia Lopez…. The name, it was familiar." She pulled her hair round in front of her shoulders. "The carers, they said I had a sister but she was adopted 2 weeks after she was born. And then…then you mentioned the birth mark and well… well I might as well show you." She turned round so Santana could see her birthmark.

"We're sisters, Santana. It all makes sense."

~oOo~

Dave heard laughter and talking on the other side of the cell door. He pulled his knees into him further and pushed himself into the corner more, the pain was excruciating. The blood around him had created a large deep red, oozing puddle now. He felt weak, tired and dizzy.

The cell door opened and about six big guys came in. "Who's up for a fight, eh?" One of them said happily. The rest of them cheered and then it all kicked off with a punch.

Luckily, they had forgotten that Karofsky was still here. That was good.

The fighting was now including everyone. Punches, blood, kicking, sounds of cracking everywhere. They were all shouting at each other now. Causing a large commotion. Enough to bring the guards here.

The shouts got louder and almost all of the guys had either their own, or someone else's blood on them. The cell door opened quickly and 3 guards rushed in to pull them away from each other.

All the men started shouting profanities at them and kicking and punching them but that lead to more guards coming in. Once all of them were out, another guard came to shut the cell door. He looked around briefly and just managed to see Karofsky fall into his own puddle of blood.

**All reviews are appreciated and let us know what you think about the Sherlock fan fiction Collab. Thank you!**


End file.
